Our Dirty Little Secrets
by xXalways-on-my-mindXx
Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals and everyone just loves to blackmail her. It's a hard life when everyone is against you.
1. Prologue: Stolen Money

Our Dirty Little Secrets

Prologue: Stolen Money

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

Slightest crossover of Gossip Girl and Boys Over Flowers (Hana Yori Dango)

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, KidChrona/KidLiz

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor Gossip Girl nor Boys Over Flowers

Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals. There are two reasons she's there, firstly, overprotective father and second, scholarship. It's a hard life when everyone's against you.

--xXx--

"_Good morning Shibusen High. Nyaah! This is Blair and this is Fair Fate for the latest news. Let's start the day off with some wonderful gossip. Seems Rejected Boy has been rejected once again. But technically, that's not news. But lookie here, we've got ourselves a new student. Let's welcome Death the Kid, the principles son. Ladies and gentlemen, it seems Kid is already off limits, The Sisters have already tagged him! You might want to straighten up dear, Kid here likes symmetry. 0 3 7, call me, Fair Fate."_

"Someone turn that crap off already."

Blair, may I say is a total hoe. Skimpy clothes, no life, how bad can a person get? Even worse, she thinks acting like a cat is cute?! And don't get me started on Fair Fate and all her gossip. Somehow, she finds out everything, one way or another.

But actually it's Spirit's fault I'm in this place where stuck-up jerks love to dwell, he will never be known as my papa ever again. But then again it's also my fault, getting a good education and a good job comes at a price... being here.

The only way I've been surviving is telling myself, when I get super rich with my great paying job, they'll be bums and they'll be begging people like me to donate to their charities.

But with this school, if you're the richest you control this place and rich people can only be rich people's friends. Normal people like me don't put up with their bragging of their new accessory or new clothes every day.

Okay... now I'm the one acting stuck up. But they think they're too good for people with only enough money to get by. And tripping up the stairs to a class doesn't help either.

"Shut up, like you can talk, Ditz. Only I Black Star..."

I'm labelled the ditzy one (because of that stupid staircase, truthfully, I've never gone up those stair ever again), but in reality Liz and Patti are a lot more ditzy than I am. Both of them go for the same guy, are they looking for a threesome?

But right now I would like to throw a book at Black Star. He never shuts up about himself. 'Oh, I'll surpass god,' or 'I'm the best ever," Well god doesn't talk about himself that much, others do! And I don't see anyone else talking about Black Star, not in a good way that is.

Blair knows me as 'The Flat-Chest' and Fair Fate likes to use both or a mix of both.

There are only 2 full classes of people in each year; it's that hard to get in. I'm not sure whether it was my brains or Spirit, who works here, that got me in.

I like to think it was my brains.

And when is this new boy going to come? He's already 3 hours late.

Everyone's head turned toward the slowly opening door. Like a dramatic effect.

A guy dressed in black with skulls as buttons like the school's logo and had three white stripes across his hair.

Even though we're already in high school we still have uniforms.

"Everyone, this is Death the Kid, treat him well,"

As everyone gaped at him, he took the seat in front of me. I saw a few jealous glares all directed at me.

"Are you crazy?"

"Is there something wrong with me sitting here?"

"There's a reason everyone avoids sitting anywhere near me,"

"What? Do you smell or something?"

"No?"

"Well there shouldn't be a problem then."

I sat there just staring at him in surprise. But he's a newbie; the newbie always ends up ditching their first lame or 'true' friend once they start to fit in.

It'll only be a matter of time.

Chrona's been the only one who hasn't done that, she's cool like that. But everyone else calls her a hermaphrodite, she's a girl, if you people haven't noticed.

"Looks like he's chosen the Flat-Chested Ditz,"

Soul Eater, a popular guy who even has his own fan club, (Blair of course being one of the leaders).

He's like a devil, literally eating peoples souls, well their spirit or ego can die by just looking at the guy.

First day I talked to him he was laughing at me. Second time, he tripped me over. Third time he called me 'Flat-Chested' and made bets about me.

One day I swear he'll get it. Karma finds a way, I should know.

--xXx--

I heard a funny hitting noise coming from Kid. He was banging on the table for some reason.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"This table is wonky, it's really irritating. Why can't it be straight?"

"Okay..." I looked away.

The bell finally rang and I packed up, getting out of the room as quickly as possible. I wouldn't want to be approached by 'The Sisters' who've already tagged Kid.

"Hey, I need to talk to you,"

Crap... too late.

"What is it?"

"Kid," Liz gave me a glare. "Why exactly did he sit in front of you?"

"'Cause there was an empty seat," I shrugged.

"Listen, you make any moves on him and you'll be living in a closet for the rest of you time here, I'll make sure of it."

She spun around, blond hair almost hitting me in the face and stormed away. It doesn't really bother me if I lived in a closet here, since living in a closet to Liz would be like living in my average sized room.

But it wasn't like I was going to hit on Kid anyway, that sounds like something Blair would do.

"Interested in Kid now? Flat-Chested Ditz," Soul smirked at her and walked away.

"_Fair Fate here. My my, it seems like blackmail is the new fad. Watch yourself Flat-Chest, you might just land yourself in a huge load of trouble. Don't wanna be staying in a closet, now do we? But it seems Symmetry Boy is a hit, well with the girls. And Scythe Boy, how are you gonna deal with your own troubles let alone give others trouble. Tut, tut. Naughty, naughty. 0 3 7, text me, Fair Fate."_

Geez, who tells her these things? She must have like super hearing or something!

But unfortunately I'm too smart to actually believe that.

--xXx--

All classes were over and I always meet Chrona on the nice green grass outside the dorms. Things were the same today.

Chrona was sort of rich, her mother worked as a nurse here and in the hospital on the otherside of town too. They pay a lot for nurses and doctors nowadays, since so many people were getting injured.

"Chrona! How was your day?"

"I-It was a-alright," The lavender haired girl stuttered.

"You're lying, what happened?"

"No, really, it w-was a-alright," She fiddled with the grass. "Maka, um... you know the new boy?"

"Yeah? Don't tell me you..."

She nodded, disappointed in herself. "It's just that, he was nice to m-me and d-didn't call me a, a her-hermaph—"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's okay to like someone."

"Maka... Do you like anyone?"

"I," Several people popped into mind. Kid, but just as a future friend. Black Star, no, I don't really like him at all. And Soul, I don't particularly like him but I don't know what it is about him... "No, of course not. After Spirit and Kami's failed marriage, I don't think I ever want to be in a relationship at all,"

That wasn't entirely true.

But I wasn't ready to admit that.

--xXx--

I walked back to my dorm, locking the door and dumped everything on the floor. I leaned against the door and slid down it, tough day, but there was more to come.

I sat down on my bed, jumping up instantly. There was something there, something pointy and painful.

I lifted the sheets up and found a small rock with a note attached.

'_Thanks for the money, Noah.'_

I ran to the drawer and checked the envelope, the few hundred dollars I'd been saving up, all gone. Most of that was intuition money too, where was I going to get the job to pay for that? Why couldn't this guy rob someone that was actually rich?

My phone vibrated, I picked up but it was just a text.

'_Meet me at Death City Cafe at 11am. I have something for you, Noah.'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

How did he even get my number!?

--xXx--

What do you think?

It may be a little rushed and a bit short but I think it's alright. It's sort of a prologue but at the same time a proper chapter.

Please review.

Thank you.


	2. Blackmail, the New Fad

Our Dirty Little Secrets

Blackmailing, the New Fad

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, LizKid/KidChrona

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Summary for Chapter 2: Everyone loves to blackmail Maka. What is she going to do about it? She'll find something sooner or later.

--xXx--

_Previously_

_I sat down on my bed, jumping up instantly. There was something there, something pointy and painful._

_I lifted the sheets up and found a small rock with a note attached._

'_Thanks for the money, Noah.'_

_I ran to the drawer and checked the envelope, the few hundred dollars I'd been saving up, all gone. Most of that was intuition money too, where was I going to get the job to pay for that? Why couldn't this guy rob someone that was actually rich?_

_My phone vibrated, I picked up but it was just a text._

'_Meet me at Death City Cafe at 11am. I have something for you, Noah.'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_How did he even get my number!?_

--xXx--

10 o'clock.

Right now I'm stuck in English with...

"Maka! Pay attention."

"Sorry Azusa," She flashed her narrow glasses at me and went back to her lecture. She strutted to the board in her black blouse and skirt, she actually has the choice of what to wear and she decides to dress like a student?

But surely someone like her wouldn't have enjoyed high school, it's only the smart and popular people that would enjoy it.

Not that anyone here is both smart and popular.

One more hour and I'll be sneaking out of this school and down to the café.

I'm sure Asura won't mind if I miss History. He hates it when there are too many people in his class, well actually he hates it when anyone's in his class.

And even though History is one of the only classes I have with Chrona, I think she can last, just this once.

Chrona, if you can somehow get my message. I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you, ice-cream? Chocolate? Or even being girly for once and talking about Kid with you? Anything.

"_Have you heard the news? It seems someone will be missing third period to meet the city gangsta. Who is it? No other than Flat-Chest herself. Why you ask? I'll be there, finding out. Also, someone's been trying too hard for Symmetry. Perfectionist, I've never seen you act so very desperate before. I'm sure the boy will come to you, like all the others until Giraffe and Heavenly scared them off. For more details, call me. XOXO Fair Fate."_

Who the hell told her that?! No one ever hangs out where me and Chrona hang out, unless, the dorm right above us is Blair's. Blair and whoever Fair Fate is are like partners in crime, I mean gossip.

Damn.

I guess as long as we sit far away from everyone then it'll be alright. Besides, even I don't know what he wants.

Usually if someone steals your money they don't contact you again saying they have something for you unless you know who they are and are planning to kill you. But I don't think he'd want to kill me, since he left a note his name, he sent me a text.

But you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat and it seems curiosity is also my weakness.

Noah seems like the super stalker type, knows people who can pick locks, knows people from the school, basically knows all sorts of people so he can find someone or something about them no matter what. Pretty scary really.

The dreaded bell rang and I slowly, mopingly got out of class.

I stood by the doorway for a while and took a deep breath.

Let's do this.

"What's wrong with you?" Kid poked me.

"Nothing,"

"One thing. What exactly is with the gossip broadcasts?"

"It's like a school tradition, for as long as I've known they've always had it, like how we have the sports and clubs at every other school, I guess the gossip broadcast is like a club." A really bad club.

"I don't understand why my father would allow this though,"

"Meh, he has better things to worry about. You probably already know but I'm 'Flat-Chest', Liz is 'Perfectionist', Patti is 'Giraffe, Black Star is 'Heavenly' and you're 'Symmetry',"

"So you're meeting the gangster?"

"Speaking of which, I have to go now."

The most obvious way to avoid a subject, sorry about that Kid. It's not that I don't trust the guy but I don't want details getting out too and also Liz looks like she was going to murder me and dump me in the closest locker.

But that way I wouldn't be able to meet the criminal.

He's been on the news a million times; for stealing, black market, drugs but the one thing he hasn't done is murder anyone. Overdose and drugs don't count, that's sort of the victims own fault. Another reason I don't feel too bad about meeting the guy.

--xXx--

I walked and ran away from everyone at the same time, hoping no one would really notice other than Kid.

I ran into an empty corridor but slipped over and crashed into a green recycling bin.

Why must they keep these things in the hall? And why does the janitor have to polish the floor so much?

It's not just the other students and some teachers that hate me, but also the building and recycling bins. But hey, I recycle!

A mass of paper and the occasional chip packet flew everywhere. The bin was surprisingly very heavy as I tried to push it off from across my legs.

There were footsteps and talking at the other end of the corridor. Damn, they'll hear me and see the mess, then they'll come running. I kicked, pushed, struggled, nothing worked. Note to self: If not expelled, join a sporting team and get stronger.

But right now...

I'm a dead girl.

--xXx--

The talking was louder, the footsteps were closer and my heart seemed to beat too quickly. The sounds filled my ears, I stopped struggling and tried to think of an excuse, nothing. Blank mind, just blind struggling.

I knew I'd be in trouble no matter what.

My sight was blurry, overacting, I'm just overreacting.

Hide in the bin, drag yourself into a locker, it's not too late yet. My brain screamed at me.

You know how they say your life flashes before your life when you're about to die? Well when you're about to be expelled and your life will probably end early all you can think about is how life will be on the streets.

Ugh, the filth!

All of a sudden, I felt my wrist being pulled up along with the rest of me. They've caught me, I'm a goner.

"N-no!" I yelped but a hand was now clasped over my mouth. What kind of teacher is this?

But then I was shoved into what happened to be a closet by this person that I didn't see properly.

They've given me a second chance, god was merciful!

Then I realised this person was in the closet with the person.

This person was Soul Eater Evans.

Maybe god wasn't so merciful.

--xXx--

"W-why—" Still shaken from almost becoming a bogan.

"Shh," He cut me off looking through the small air vent at the top of the door.

The teachers were Stein and Eibon.

"Tch, stupid teenagers," Eibon muttered and kicked the bin an the paper around it went flying.

After a long and awkward moment, having already made sure the teachers were out of hearing range, Soul answered. "I need your help for something."

"Depends."

"Since I helped you, you owe me. I need to get something off Noah,"

"For some reason everyone wants a piece of the poor girl, well sorry but there isn't enough of me to go around."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I am not stealing anything from a world-wide criminal."

"Borrowing, actually."

"Whatever,"

"Do you want me to push you back out there? Even if they're out of hearing range I'm sure they'll hear a huge crash. I won't be blamed, poor girl,"

"You wouldn't."

He gave me a grin, showing his sharp teeth and opened the door the smallest millimetre. Through the millimetre I saw Stein yelling at some poor kid who was late to class. But then again, the kid probably deserved it. "You sure about that? Flat-Chest,"

"Okay fine."

_"Hello again, Shibusen High._ _As I said before, blackmail is the new fad. Somebody is in the janitors closet with Scythe Boy. I smell a new scandal coming along. Word on the street is that Lantern Girl and Chocolate are hitting it off. Yummy. Even better, this morning a Scientist and a certain Social Worker were caught in the lab! Working on a few experiments, ehh. Oh, and that same someone in the closet is late for her appointment with Mr. World Class Criminal. Your girl for gossip, Fine Fate."_

"Ugh, I swear one day I'll find who she is,"

"Yeah that's great, are you helping?"

"Yeah, but I don't have much time." Anything to get out of this closet before Noah finds me and bye bye intuition money.

--xXx--

I ran down the street arriving at the café. The good thing about being blackmailed by Soul is that he knows short cuts around the school as well as where all the janitors closets were. The only bad thing (other than the obvious) was that I was forced to hide in a very stinky boys toilets. I mean I started choking from the smell, it almost blew out cover and there was what looked like pee on the floor! Yuck! Somehow there was pee on the ceiling as well, I don't even wanna think how it got there. I don't think I'll ever get the pee off the bottom of my shoe. I don't think I'll ever forget the foul smell either. Stupid drunk rich teenagers that can't pee straight! They owe me new sneakers.

I walked into the café and looked around for anyone I recognised. A suspicious looking girl my age, I'll be staying away from her.

I spotted a man wearing a plaid cap, short dark hair only barely showing. I'm not sure if it was him since the police and news only had a few pictures of him as an adult. In every picture he would wear the same plaid cap, black jacket, pants, shoes and a few necklaces.

Yes, I searched him up on the internet. Yes, I studied the photos, read every single crime he ever committed since he was my age. A bit pathetic I know, but I mean your dealing with a world-wide criminal. You need to be prepared somehow.

The nerves were getting the better of me, right now all I wanted to do was run away and pretend it never happened. But this is for my intuition money and being blackmailed by stupid Soul.

My phone beeped, I just received a text.

'_Remember the plan,'_

In the short moment stuck with him in the closet he explained the plan for Noah and all people involved, exchanged phone numbers in case something went wrong but he never explained why he needed the high-tech bugs and spywares.

I slid into the seat across from Noah, trying to keep a low profile.

Act cool. Act very cool, like you're a spy or something. Yeah, cause today I'll be a cool kid.

"Noah, right?" Pretending not to know you. That's a start.

"You're late."

"Things came up," I shrugged. "Let's cut to the chase. What do you want me to do? You can make a hundred times the money you stole from me,"

"I need you to do three things, and I'll return you three hundred dollars. One thing, one hundred."

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"First assignment; gathering information. Write everything in this notebook and give it back to me at the end of the week, same place, same time. Don't be late again." I nodded.

"What am I gathering information on?"

"Students in your year. Someone at your school in your year is trying to steal from me."

...

...

...

...

Crap.

--xXx--

I forgot to mention, the gossip is on a radio-like broadcasting thing instead of a website or the gossip girl narrating. I don't know what they're called XD

Keeping the plan a secret for now! And again, I think the middle of the story was rushed, but I really wanted to get this chapter out there.

Thanks for those who've reviewed.

Here are the replies.

**Loonalily-** Well, I haven't really planned how exactly everything will happen, but I hope you'll like it.

**ambrie-chan-** Well, I'm not actually sure. I don't think Patti and (mainly) Liz will be mean, I think they'll have the occasional nice moment.

**cherryberryXD-** I'm really glad you liked it :) and I plan to update once every 2 weeks, if not then just every month. Depends how happy I am and how good the reviews are. (I obviously really liked all of these reviews)

**javapenny-** Okay. I'll try to make it better and not seem rushed :)

**ElricKeyblade-** I get what you're saying, I'll try to make the story more detailed. At the time I was writing the first chapter I got so sick of reading it and proof reading it over and over again, I just wanted to publish it and get it over with. And thanks for the not being too harsh ^-^

**Fantasy Fan Girl-** Thanks XD, I'll definitely try my hardest to make this story live up to everyone's expectations.

**em -** thank you, this chapter's start off probably wasn't as good though.


	3. New Perspective

Our Dirty Little Secrets

New Perspective

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, LizKid/KidChrona

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals. There are two reasons she's there, firstly, overprotective father and second, scholarship. It's a hard life when everyone's against you.

--xXx--

_Previously_

_I slid into the seat across from Noah, trying to keep a low profile._

"_Noah, right?"_

"_You're late."_

"_Things came up," I shrugged. "Let's cut to the chase. What do you want me to do? You can make a hundred times the money you stole from me,"_

"_I need you to do three things, and I'll return your three hundred dollars. One thing, one hundred."_

"_What exactly do I have to do?"_

"_First assignment; gather as much information as you can about the students in your year. Someone is trying to steal from me."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Crap._

--xXx--

I flopped down on the bed in my dorm room.

I think it's okay if I skip the rest of today, maybe I should make myself get a cold so I don't have to do any of that at all.

Both their words were repeated over and over again in my head.

'_The plan will definitely work; we've thought everything out, Flat-Chest." Soul's words..._

'_Someone is trying to steal from me, report back in a week'_ _Noah's words..._

What is a poor girl supposed to do about all of this?

This notebook, this stupid little notebook is where I'm meant to write everything in. It's probably bugged and listening or watching my every move. I should probably tell Soul.

When I was younger I always wanted to become a spy or a double agent. I never knew I would get so close to it though.

-

"Write everything you find in this notebook." Noah handed me a small, hand sized, blue-green notebook.

I took it and stuffed it in my bag. "What are the other things I have to do?"

"I'll tell you after you complete your first task, and I'll give you your money afterwards as well."

"I should get going—"

"Actually, don't bother finding me next week. I'll find you."

-

And that was the end of the arrangements. I have a bad feeling about double crossing him, but it's either him or Soul and Soul would blame the whole plan on me, but Noah would probably somehow kill me. But he'd probably ditch me later on anyway. How was I supposed to do anything about it?

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find both Soul and Kid. I was actually hoping for Chrona though. All these guys would do is ask questions.

"Hey,"

"Yo, Flat-Chest,"

"Get out." I wasn't in the mood for Soul's 'coolness'.

I tried to shut the door on them but Kid put his foot in the door and Soul had his hand on the door.

"What happened?" They asked simultaneously.

"Nothing," I let go of the door and grabbed the notebook, putting it in the drawer so Noah wouldn't find out anything.

"Tch, as if nothing happened, you went to meet Noah, something has to happen."

"Well, he just told me that I had to find out who was trying to steal or 'borrow' from him," I said like it was no big deal.

"Y-you're not really going to turn me in are you?"

"Oh my, the great Soul Eater Evans looks nervous, it must be the apocalypse!"

"Shut up, just remember the power I have,"

"No, I'll be remembering how Noah could have me killed at the snap of his fingers or how I would be a bogan without my intuition money that he stole."

"I can pay for it,"

He must be joking. No, this isn't real, all the effort and little jobs I did to earn that money in those long few years. I can have it all at the snap of his fingers.

"Hold up," Kid held his hands up. "What exactly is going on?"

"Long story," I smiled.

"Don't worry," Soul sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Actually, Maka can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Can you get rid of Liz?"

"Okay, but let's get all of this straight. Me not turning you in," I pointed to Soul. "Scores me my intuition money, but if I also help you with that stuff from Noah you have to try and ruin Liz's plans to get close to Kid since you know Liz better. Kid if we do that for you, can you lessen the punishment if we ever get caught for something?"

"Sure,"

Now, everything was working out.

There was another knock at the door.

"Chrona!"

"H-hi Maka," She stepped in and gasped as soon as she saw Kid and Soul.

Hey, this is perfect, I can get Chrona her chance with Kid this way. I've never been that good a friend so this is the only thing I can do for her.

"Chrona, Kid, Kid, Chrona,"

"You're in my History, Art and English class aren't you?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Soul, I think you already know Chrona,"

"Oh yeah, you're the hermaph—" He stopped as soon as I gave him one of my glares. "You're in my History and Art as well,"

Wow, he's being friendly.

I never knew I'd see this day.

"_Spotted, Scythe Boy, Symmetry and Hermaphrodite in Flat-Chest's room. Now, what do we have here? Scythe Boy's never been interested in anyone before, maybe he's attracted to Symmetry or even Hermaphrodite or even unlikelier, Flat-Chest herself. Perfectionist darling, why don't you knock on Ditz's door? I'm sure you'll be finding someone you need right now. Someone's in love with Giraffe, his name is... Heavenly! Poor Flower, you need to fight for him dear. I can see many cat fights in the future. You know you love me, Fine Fate."_

Perfect person to ruin the moment.

--xXx--

"How is it easier to believe that he's gay then to him being attracted to me?"

"Because it doesn't matter if they have flat chests, Tiny-Tits."

"Ugh, just get out! Stay away from me!" I snapped. I opened the drawer and pulled out a book and threw it at him. "Oh no,"

The book missed Soul but crashed into the wall.

"What's this?" He picked it up.

"Give it here," It was the notebook. Crap. I ran to him but he waved it above our heads. "You don't understand."

"Is this your diary?"

"Please, just give it back."

"Not until you explain."

I grabbed my phone and texted him about everything. The plan you idiot. You could ruin your own plan. If you do I'm dead and so are you.

He slid open his own fancy expensive phone. "Oh,"

"Oh? That's all you say? Well give it back at least."

I wrapped it in a jumper and dumped it under my bed, whatever happens he'll only hear mumbles and will see the yellow of my jumper.

There was another knock on the door.

Kid opened it.

"Oh, hello Death the Kid. Um, Maka I was wondering if you've seen Black Star?"

"Hey, Tsubaki. I'm sorry but I haven't."

"He's probably found some more new students to brag about his greatness to, but I'll text him."

Soul's being so nice... is this what he's usually like?

There was another knock on my door and I opened it to find Liz outside. Ah geez, I can't do this right now.

"Kid? I knew you were here!"

"Hey Liz!"

"Hi Soul, anyway Kid, are you doing anything on the weekend?"

"Err,"

"He's hanging with me and Tiny-Tits over there."

Liz gave me a glare. So he decides to drag me into this, thanks a lot.

In a few minutes there was a crash and my door was kicked open. Thank god it's still intact.

"Black Star is here, all of you are graced by my presence!" The short, blue-haired boy strode in and announced. "Hey, what's going on? Is this a party?"

"No, now get out."

"Soul! You told me Tsubaki-chan was looking for me,"

"I was,"

"Oh," The guy's cheeks went slightly red. Oh my gosh, Black Star likes Tsubaki? Wow. Now I get the gossip, he's probably practising confessing with Patti. "Actually Ditz, you will be honoured with talking to me for a minute."

He pulled me out of my dorm and dragged me down the hall.

"I need your help,"

"Don't you have Patti helping you?"

"How do—"

"Gossip broadcasts,"

"Yes but you've always also been alright with Tsubaki, can't you help me?"

"Okay, since it's her birthday today why don't you get her a gift?"

"Like what?"

"Like a camellia flower and maybe some jewellery, it's the thought that counts."

"Great idea!" And then he just ran out on me.

"Hey!"

"It's her!"

"That's the flat-chested ditz that's been seducing Soul and Kid!" A group of girls in their short expensive skirts, high heels and shiny jewellery pointed at me. They had trays of food from the cafeteria and started throwing it at me.

Slushies in my face, yogurt in my hair and today's special all over my uniform.

I bolted.

--xXx--

"Hey, where do you think Flat-Chest went?"

"I don't know,"

Soul, Kid, Liz, Chrona and Tsubaki walked outside, seeing the mess on the floor they followed the trail to the end of an alleyway.

"Maka? You can come out now!"

The scrawny girl (me) jumped down from a nice looking balcony.

"What happened?"

I spat out some of the yogurt, slushy and cafeteria's special all mixed together.

Liz started to laugh until tears came to her eyes. I shot her a glare.

"Her friends," I said pointing to Liz.

"Hey Liz! Hey Soul, Kid," One of the evil whores winked at Soul and Kid. "And whatever your name is and slut."

I ignored her and wiped some of the food off my face. I am not going to punch her, I'm not going to slap her and I'm not going to do anything to her.

"Too chicken to stand up for yourself?"

"You're not worth it."

"That's what the scared people say,"

"Whatever,"

I left and walked back to my dorm carefully avoiding the food throwing people. There's no way I'm stupid enough to fight her and draw too much attention to myself. Although that's already happening.

--xXx--

"Tiny-Tits," There was knocking at my door.

"What!?"

"You dropped something,"

I opened the door and he handed me a book.

"You left it in class before you left,"

"T-thanks," Oh geez, I'm starting to sound like Chrona and I'm starting to regret being so mean... no, this can't be happening. He's the jerk; the idiot that would constantly call me names and goes out of his way to annoy me.

"We're going to the horse races tomorrow, wear something nice."

"But—"

And then he slammed my door in my face.

...

...

...

I was so wrong.

--xXx--

Who do you think should be together? Kid and Liz or Kid and Chrona? Please vote when reviewing or vote by reviewing

Thanks for those who've reviewed.

Here are the replies.

**NightmarishlyAesthetic-** Thank you, hope you liked this chapter too.

**Fantasy Fan Girl-** I don't think they'll ever stop fighting, but they'll definitely warm up to each other. 2 other things... honestly I only have the third one figured out so far, the second will probably have something to do with the information she gets.

**cherryberryXD-** I'm not sure what you meant by the start was confusing, but I'll try to make sure the start of other chapters are more understandable... somehow.

**ambrie-chan-** Some information is given to them by others calling in, others they find out themselves, maybe they have camera's around the school. XD something like that.


	4. A Strange Day

Our Dirty Little Secrets

A Strange Day

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, LizKid/KidChrona

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Soul Eater

Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals. There are two reasons she's there, firstly, overprotective father and second, scholarship. It's a hard life when everyone's against you.

--xXx--

_Previously_

"_Tiny-Tits," There was knocking at my door._

"_What!?"_

"_You dropped something,"_

_I opened the door and he handed me a book._

"_You left it in class before you left,"_

"_T-thanks," Oh geez, I'm starting to sound like Chrona and I'm starting to regret being so mean... no, this can't be happening. He's the jerk; the idiot that would constantly call me names and goes out of his way to annoy me._

"_We're going to the horse races tomorrow, wear something nice."_

"_But—"_

_And then he slammed my door in my face._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I was so wrong._

--xXx--

No good clothes, no good nothing.

How am I supposed to go to this thing without the right stuff?

Screw this, he can suffer by himself.

I stretched and tried to go back to sleep. But no, someone has to ruin it by knocking on my door.

"What do you want?"

"Are you ready? It's time to go, open this door." It's Soul. I should've known.

"No, go away."

"You don't have the clothes, do you?"

"Leave me alone!" I was surprised to hear my voice so whiney, like one of them.

I don't know what he did or what he used but next thing I knew my door was flung open and he dragged me out of bed. He pulled me into the corridor where everyone there gave us weird looks.

"Hey! Let me change into something decent at least!"

"You don't have any clothes that are decent."

Before I could come up with something I was pulled into a room and the door was shut behind me.

Is this Soul's dorm?

It was one of the most grand looking rooms, there was a chandelier, leather couch, king-sized bed (probably bigger), a wide-screen TV, a big blue bubble chair and the largest collection of books I will ever see. There were also posters of bands and a mess of electrical stuff on the floor.

"This way," He pointed to another door. What would be in there? A pool or a staircase into a secret laboratory? He's rich enough to have that but maybe not smart enough.

But when he opened the door I was slightly disappointed.

It was a closet. I'm so silly, of course it's a closet, secret laboratory? Pfft, I'm getting way in over my head. But it was a walk-in closet filled with suits, uniforms and even girl's clothes.

Maybe he's a transvestite?

"These are my cousin's, she visits sometimes."

Oh...

There's something wrong with me today.

I realised there was a mirror at the end of this walk-in closet and took a good look at myself.

Still in pyjamas, hair messy and looking tired. I'm outclassed by Soul, by the furniture, I'm even outclassed by the mess on the floor.

"Try these ones," He threw a few dresses at me and walked out, shutting the door partly. "There's nothing to see anyway."

"GO AWAY!" And I slammed the door in his face, it's called karma darling.

I chose one of them and put it on.

I opened the door and spun around. "How do I look?"

"Like a child trying to dress up."

"I shouldn't have asked." I said through gritted teeth.

"Since you're ready, let's go." Soul had a suit on, but hadn't bothered putting it on properly.

"Okay,"

He took my hand and we ran out of his dorm, down the stairs and into a limo. A limo with drinks and food and loads of other stuff. The only thing it was missing was books. Good thing I always have one on me.

--xXx--

We arrived and I stepped out of the limo. There were gasps and glares all directed at me, thanks to Soul.

Black Star with his mouth agape walked over to us. "Are you two dating or something?"

I'm glad I took my book with me. I grabbed it and slammed it as hard as I could over his head. He fell to the group clutching his head, serves him right. That's for the last months too.

"I would never date anyone with such a flat-chest."

I've always wanted to do this.

Gripping the book tighter, I slammed it on Soul's head.

"Hot-tempered as well as flat-chested. Not a good combination."

I slammed it on his head and against his face.

That felt so good.

Karma... I love you.

"Have you seen Tsubaki?" Black Star already recovered.

"Over there," I looked around and found where Soul was pointing. Tsubaki looked beautiful in her dress as she walked over to us. Black Star looked like a love-struck puppy and was quiet for once.

Love is in the air.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki blushed.

"Tsubaki-chan, u-um... Thank you f-for helping me with m-my studies." I hate to admit it but Black Star looked cute as he stuttered and fiddled with his fingers. Sort of like Chrona.

"This is boring." Soul turned around and walked away.

I wasn't gonna stay here with these love-birds!

I ran after him.

"Hey, why is our school mascot here?" There was Enrique, the school mascot monkey standing in the middle of the track with a flag.

"Enrique always starts the races, haven't you ever come before?"

"No, obviously."

"Oh, yeah..." The conversation was getting too awkward.

I spotted Liz talking to Kid, not really clinging to him anymore.

I left where we stood to help him, he could still be in trouble and this would also get me away from Soul.

"Kid! Liz! How are both of you?"

"Fine," Liz whispered. She seemed really upset.

"I'm good," Kid didn't seem to be his usual self. "I have to see Soul, see ya."

"Liz, what's going on?" I know, she's mean to me, I hate her and everything but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Maka, I actually already know Kid. I mean before he came to our school." She explained calmly. "Me and Patti, we were criminal living on the streets. He took us in."

I couldn't say anything. I don't really understand, he took them in but he was trying to get away from Liz before.

"I guess I'm trying to say, I'm really sorry for what I've done," And with that she walked away.

What is up with everyone today?

They're all acting funny.

--xXx--

I spotted Chrona and went to sit with her. She looked very happy, like the first time I became friends with her.

"Hey Chrona! Did something happen?"

She smiled at me and replied with barely a stutter. "I-it's nothing, really."

"Was it Kid?"

Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked down. Screw Noah and Soul. Right now I couldn't care less about intuition money, committing a crime or getting killed. Chrona is happy and I will be happy for her.

I have to remind myself to thank Kid one day, as long as he doesn't break her heart.

I looked around and saw Soul surrounded by several girls. He was smiling and laughing with them, looking very happy around those girls. I don't know why, but I felt a little weird. Like something in my chest was burning.

Blair approached them and Soul looking happier than ever backed away slowly and ran off.

I gave a sigh of relief, so he was just pretending so he could run away without them chasing him straight away.

Wait...

Me feeling relieved that Soul got away?

No, I should be laughing my head off right now.

I don't know anymore.

--xXx--

The races started, even though I didn't bet with money I still bet with Chrona that the horse named 'Shooting Star' would win. She liked the horse called 'Black Bubble'.

"Come on Snowflake! What about you Hopefully Spirited!?! Run faster! Come one, come on! NO!" Soul threw the tickets to the ground and stomped on them.

His horses didn't get a place, Snowflake was last. Black Bubble won, a horse called Cosmos came second, Shooting Star was third and Hopefully Spirited came fifth.

He lost his 50 000.

Soul picked the tickets up and ran to Black Star.

"Where's Soul?" Them in their huge posse/fan club thing came.

"Have you been flirting with him again?" Psh, me flirt with Soul?

"Are you hiding him somewhere?"

Before I could say anything the evil rich Soul-obsessed girls pushed me over and I fell, through one of the gaps between my seat and the one a step up, into a pile of hats down below. (Note: Past bleachers?? I dunno what they're called.)

I have no idea why they have a random pile of hats somewhere like here, but at least it lessened the fall.

I heard voices and couldn't get up so I covered the rest of me with the fancy hats.

"Soul, let's stop this." A tall figure said to someone with the hair shape of Soul. I couldn't really see past the hats. "Stop using her like that, she won't ever steal the ultimate weapon from the principle."

"No, she's already under my control."

...

...

WHAT?

--xXx--

These are the votes so far.

KidChrona – 7

KidLiz – 0

KidPatti – 2 (even though it's not on the list)

But just so everyone knows Liz isn't always going to be mean, she'll have some moments, like this chapter. I'll give the voting another few chapters. And also I have the feeling this chapter was slightly rushed and weird, sorry.

Thanks for those who've reviewed and voted.

Here are the replies.

**em. ai. ei-** thanks for voting, but also Kid and Patti? I never really thought of that XD

**Fantasy Fan Girl-** sorry about that, both nicknames Flat-Chest and Ditz are Maka just to make things clear. Ditz cause she tripped up the stairs near the first week.

**ambrie-chan-** okay, the people speaking, I'll work on that XD not sure about weekly, I just updated cause there was a public holiday this week, but I'll still try :)

**CS- **thank you, I'll try to update soonish

**kamihanazono-** lol, good idea actually, I think I'll make her do that next time :)

**Loonalily-** I agree, but I just wasn't sure

**mini_panda-** okay then :)

**Solace in Sleep-** I'll try to :D

**SingerToPotatoes-** tried to do something like that, Fine Fate isn't Arachne sorry to disappoint, it's a gonna be a student but I don't think I'm going to reveal who she is for a while.

**NightmarishlyAesthetic- **thank you! I personally like most of the ending that I make :)

**Lera-** Sorry about that, I thought that you peoples could get it.

**Chi Chi Luvs U-** Well Liz will have her nice moments.


	5. Aftermath of Betrayal

Our Dirty Little Secrets

Aftermath of Betrayal

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, KidChrona

Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo

Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals and everyone just loves to blackmail her. Life is hard when everyone's against you.

--xXx--

_Previously_

_Before I could say anything the evil rich Soul-obsessed girls pushed me down, past the seats and into a pile of hats down below. _

_I have no idea why they have a random pile of hats somewhere like here, but at least it lessened the fall._

_I heard voices and couldn't get up so I covered the rest of me with the fancy hats._

"_Soul, let's stop this." A tall figure said to someone with the hair shape of Soul. I couldn't really see past the hats. "Stop using her like that, she won't ever steal the ultimate weapon from the principle."_

"_No, she's already under my control." _

_..._

_..._

_WHAT?_

--xXx--

What am I supposed to do?

I've always known he was a terrible person, but just not this bad.

He could've told me everything in the first place; I probably would've done it since he was blackmailing me at the time.

I don't get it.

Guys really do suck, especially papa and Soul.

"_Sorry for the wait kiddos. Yesterday was a great day, gathered lots of gossip. First up, somebody named Tiny Tits was dragged out of her room into Scythe Boys. Honey, are you that poor that you need a fashion senseless boy to dress you? I officially announce that yesterday, at the horse races, was Heavenly's first date with The Flower. I heard from an anonymous source that they were seen holding hands the whole time. Liz has had a total personality change, what will Patti do? What will Kid do? Love is in the air and all around us. You know you love me, Fine Fate."_

Fine Fate sounds like she's trying to make a TV show more interesting.

What will Patti do? Be her usual happy, giraffe loving self.

What will Kid do? What the hell do you think he'll do? Be obsessing over symmetry and not care. Duh.

Ugh, I feel too betrayed to get angry over little things like the gossip.

I walked into my bathroom and cleaned up. I look like a total mess. I poked the bags under my eyes, a few hours of sleep is definitely not enough.

Unfortunately, I have classes today and even worse...

I'll have to face Soul.

--xXx--

I sat down at the desk, slowly and carefully to make sure I wouldn't bump into or trip over anything.

Good thing my first class is with Chrona, but bad thing it's History with Asura. And Soul's in this class as well.

I covered my face with a book when I saw the white hair of the boy.

"Flat-Chest!"

Ignore him, ignore him.

"Maka are you alright?" He pulled the book away from my face.

Wow, first time he's called me by my actual name. Don't think about that. History, I need the notes from last time.

"Chrona, did you take notes last class?"

"U-um, here M-Maka,"

"Thanks."

"Oi! Why are you ignoring me?" I wish he would shut up and leave me alone.

I ignored him and read my book. A fantasy story, I've already read it and I'm not so interested anymore.

Wait... this is my favourite book.

What's going on?

"Hey, aren't you meant to be meeting Noah again?"

"I forgot!"

Oh damn, I talked to him.

"Got you!"

But I am meant to be meeting Noah today...

He's double-crossing me anyway so I'll let him sit in that café for a few hours. That's for making me lose my sleep.

And Soul? He can go die in a hole for all I care.

I turned away from Soul and pretended to read my book again. Asuma walked in and sat down at his desk shakily.

"Class has started now. S-Soul, sit down." He adjusted his scarfs and yelled at Soul in a sort of nervous way.

Soul moved to his desk which thankfully was on the other side of the classroom.

"Today we'll be starting Maps and Orientation."

"How is this part of History?"

"Well... you need to learn how to read maps like our ancestors."

Terrible excuse. He just wants to go outside and get away from the students because of his weird phobia.

"First, you'll need to make a key for these maps." He shoved the paper with maps printed on them into Kid. He stood up and handed everyone a sheet.

"Then we'll go outside and put these," He pointed to colourful streamers. "And hide them in trees, bushes; anything you can find. Just don't go out of school grounds."

"Can we do this in groups?"

"Groups of 3 or 4. After that find the co-ordinates and give it to another group for them to find."

Great.

So it'll be me, Chrona and maybe Kid?

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell me why you're ignoring me." Soul pulled a chair over to me and sat down.

"I'm angry at you, isn't it obvious? Now leave me alone."

"Why are you angry at me?"

There's no way I'm answering that.

"Now that you're in your groups get out and do it."

"But–" Jackie was about to ask.

"Just go."

"So Chrona, it's me, you and Kid." I pointed at Kid who was sitting with us but not paying attention.

"And me."

"I'm sorry, our group is full."

"Asuma said 3 or 4 though," Kid was slightly confused.

Kid, I now officially hate you.

"How are things with Liz, Kid?"

"She's been acting funny and hasn't followed me around since the horse races. I don't get it."

"Girls, we'll never understand them," Soul shot an accusing glare at me.

"Let's go outside then." I stood up, grabbed Chrona's hand and dragged her with me outside. I'm really sorry Chrona; you're in the middle of all of this, getting dragged around by me.

"So how about we tie it around one of the trees over here?" I pointed out the spot on the map and showed Chrona.

"U-um–"

"No, we should put it here." Soul stole the map and showed Kid. So that's how he's gonna be, two can play at the game.

"But both those place are unsymmetrical, and so are these streamer," Both of us just ignored him.

"T-Then sh-should we m-make our own s-streamers?"

"Great idea." I should be happy for Chrona right now and I am but I can only think about how terrible Soul is.

"That place of yours gets really windy, it could blow away, my spot is better."

"Yours is easy to find."

"Whatever." I smashed my fantasy book over his head and stormed off.

What am I even doing here anymore? This was getting way too out of hand, my emotions were going psycho.

--xXx--

It was finally break time and I'm in the infirmary.

It turned out that Kid and Chrona made new streamers, I placed one of the streamers and the others placed the other one. I'm being selfish, I know.

Science was worse; we had an experiment where we had to mix several slightly dangerous chemicals. It was a whole lesson of Soul constantly glancing at me and spilling those chemicals all over me trying to get me to explain why I was angry at him.

That's how I ended up in here.

At the moment I can't go outside because my shirt's drying and I can't really walk out half naked.

That was when I made one of the most stupid decisions in my life.

I decided to climb out the window and up to my dorm room. My dorm room was up 3 rooms and right 2 rooms.

I was standing on the ledge which looked like it was about to break. All I needed to do now was jump across two ledges and there was my wonderful dorm with all my clean, nice smelling clothes.

I jumped, but my foot slipped but I managed to grab onto the edge of the ledge. Now what am I supposed to do?

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Maka Albarn, outside my dorm room, half naked and about to fall," Oh no. I even prefer Soul to this guy.

"Gopher, what do you want?"

"Well Maka Albarn," He said my name with spite and venom. "I want you to move away from this school, this whole city and never come back." This guy has always had a grudge against me ever since he moved here at the start of this year. We were similar with our grades and smarts, I've never really understood what his problem was.

"As if,"

"Then I'd gladly like to help you fall to your death."

He has major issues.

But moving away from this place would mean no more Noah, I would never have to see Soul's face again. All my troubles would disappear, but there's no way I could leave Chrona.

"_Okay, this is hilarious, Maka– I mean Flat-Chest is hanging outside Gopher's window and get this, she's half naked! Ahaha, ahem sorry about that. Someone has called in and told us that Heavenly and the Flower sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. No really, they are. Also Scythe Boy was spotted trying to talk to Flat-Chest. Is it true that the almost unattainable Scythe Boy's heart has been stolen by the Flat-Chest? All I'm saying is that I'm glad they're allowing gay marriages nowadays. 0 3 7 Call me, Fine Fate."_

Fine Fate, I will find you and when I do... all I'm saying is that you don't wanna know what I'll do.

Beep. Beep.

Gopher's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Noah-sama, of course I wasn't going to let her fall. Yes, I'll get her to the café. Be there in 5 minutes." He turned in off and gave me a glare. "You got lucky this time."

He took my hand and dragged me up into his dorm.

"Put this on," He threw a shirt in my direction. "It's actually Kid's, so you might wanna return it to him."

"We'll never get there in 5 minutes." Thank god it's not Soul's. But the café was an hour and a half away to walk, at least 10 minutes to get there by car.

"You underestimate me."

He pulled me into the car park.

"We still can't."

"I'm known for my speeding."

We got in and he went 200 miles an hour, it was the most horrifying 5 minutes in my life. The sudden turns, I seriously thought I was going to die. We barely squeezed past several buses.

Gopher gave me one huge glare before he drove off like a freak again.

--xXx--

"You're late."

"Obviously."

"So, you got the information?"

"Yeah..."

What do I say?

--xXx--

A shorter chapter and a bit of a filler. Again, it's rushed. But still has some cliff hanger. Sorry for the wait. Went to the coast for a few days.

I'm announcing that I'm on holiday!!! YAY!

So after seeing the votes it's obvious that the couple will be KidChrona.

I just realized I forgot to put Fine Fate in the last chapter. Oops.

Thanks for those who've reviewed and voted.

Here are the replies.

**em ai ei-** thank you, but I'm sorry I think I'll stick to KidChrona since it's got the most votes

**SoulForAnime-** okay, I'll try to update as early as possible

**TheLighterBlonde-** Yup, its very drama filled :) and there's no way I'm going to abandon this story so don't worry. I'm glad someone thought it wasn't weird XD

**Midnight Ghost-** First of all, sorry for not replying to your other review, by then I was writing instead of checking XD. Yes, many convenient piles of hats and karma will always be at work.

**Yoru no Yoku-** Okay, I had a feeling it was rushed but didn't really know how to change it. Thanks for the tips. I love putting plot twists at the end of every chapter, to me it makes things more interesting. But I think I'll stop for a while, since it can get annoying.

**ambrie-chan-** okay, cool. I'll keep working on them so you and others can understand it, just in case :) and I agree, forget homework!


	6. A Snowy Day SideStory

Our Dirty Little Secrets

Christmas Special – Soul Eater One-shot Side story

(Has nothing to do with the Our Dirty Little Secrets story and you can skip this chapter if you really want)

A Snowy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

~* s м ι ℓ є *~

Today was a beautiful day of happiness and joy.

A wonderful day of giving and receiving.

But Soul wasn't in the spirit; he hated parties and all of the happy/loving mumbo-jumbo.

He spent his Christmas's with Black Star and Death the Kid. It was fun, they always did the same; they hung out, laughed at the carol singers and stayed out in the snow all night.

Both of them felt the same about Christmas as Soul did, well none of them liked it but Kid hated the unsymmetrical trees while Black Star hated that Christmas wasn't all about him unlike Soul's dislike for the family get togethers.

"I am the great Black Star, here to grace you with my presence!" He stood on the park benches.

"Good job Black Star, you cleared them all off."

Is what they thought he was good for? Clearing areas? Well he is very good at it but still. He is someone that will be surpassing the gods and that's all they think. He fumed.

"So conceited." An annoyed female voice muttered.

The 3 boys saw the short dirty blonde female and another taller girl who was clapping. They were the only ones who were still in the snow covered park.

"You enjoyed my speech?" Black Star's ego rose.

"It was nice." The taller darker haired girl smiled shyly.

"Whatever."

"Well then you can become the first of Black Star's great servants! Well I'm much more wonderful of course," He reached his hand out, completely ignoring the dirty blonde girl.

"Tsubaki don't!" She warned.

The one named Tsubaki decided to take a risk for once, she stepped forward and took the blue haired boy's hand. The boy seemed to glow with the ear to ear smile. He pulled her up and laughed. It felt really great for Tsubaki to take a step into the unknown, Black Star's smile was helpful too.

"Black Star right?" Tsubaki smiled.

"You already know my name!"

"You said it before stupid," A white haired boy sighed.

"I'm Tsubaki." They smiled at each other and stayed standing for a while. Black Star bragged about how wonderful he was and Tsubaki listened and agreed.

"Maka," The blonde stated, sitting down next to the black haired boy with 3 white stripes.

"Death the Kid, I prefer Kid."

Soul simply sat there, not amused by what was going on, he liked the usual Christmas's he had with Kid and Black Star, now Black Star was even more obsessed about himself and Tsubaki. Kid was obsessing over how the girl called Maka was symmetrical other than what she was wearing.

He hated this.

It started to snow and Soul hoped that the girls would head off now, Tsubaki did but so did Kid.

"Ne Soul, I think I'm gonna head off too."

It was just him and the girl.

"What's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been looking depressed ever since Tsubaki and I have been here,"

"Well I hoped it would be the same as the last Christmas's," Soul couldn't believe that he was telling this to someone he had just met.

"There's nothing wrong with change, we can still have fun. I'm not that boring," Maka picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Soul.

"You're getting it," He picked up snow and chased her around the park.

After a while of chasing they both collapsed in the middle of the snow. Maka moved her arms back and forth.

"Like my snow angel?"

"A bit flat chested."

She picked up the snow and shoved it into Soul's face.

"I was joking."

They laughed and lay there for a few moments.

"Ne Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to admit that was fun."

"Yeah," He genuinely smiled.

Guess Christmas wasn't so bad after all.


	7. The Rainbow After the Rain

Our Dirty Little Secrets

The Rainbow After the Rain

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, KidChrona

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Soul Eater.

Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals and everyone just loves to blackmail her. Life is hard when everyone's against you.

(In a different point of view.)

--xXx--

_Previously_

"_You're late."_

"_Obviously."_

"_So, you got the information?"_

"_Yeah..."_

_What do I say?_

--xXx--

Maka had sneaked to her dorm, spending the rest of the day in it, thinking and sleeping. Thank goodness no one knocked on her door as she would give them a huge piece of her mind. She was soaked to the bone walking back from the café in the sudden stormy weather. The next day she'd slept in and it was half way through the maths lesson already.

The petite dirty blonde walked shakily into class. "Maka!" Eibon shouted at the girl. "Where have you been?"

"Bathroom, felt sick." She sat down on the other side of the classroom to Soul.

She was angry, she was scared and she was upset. Maka didn't know what to do. She slammed her forehead on the desk, receiving many strange looks.

"Late night," She gave a fake grin and sat through class trying to concentrate and listen to Eibon with his maths lectures.

She was failing her grades because of all of this; Soul with his name calling and his betrayal and Noah with his blackmailing and her intuition money that she'd been saving up for so long.

She put those thoughts to the back of her mind and started her work.

--xXx--

"Maka," She ignored him.

"Maka." The girl walked past as quickly as possible.

The white haired boy took hold of her wrist and pulled her to a secluded corner of the school while everyone else walked to their next class.

"What happened?"

She turned away and refused to talk.

"Did you tell him about me?" That's all he cared about. If she turned him in.

"You know what, why don't you shut the hell up. I didn't turn you in even though you're even working with the bastard."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb with me, I know what you're doing."

The dirty blonde started to walk away.

"Wait--"

"By the way, I didn't turn you in because he already knows," With that Maka turned around and ran away. She still couldn't believe that she trusted him, that she let herself sink so low, but she didn't know what to wanted to believe that Soul was telling the truth and he wasn't working with Noah, but she couldn't. But with Noah's second task, would she do that to Soul?

-

"_So... who was working against me?"_

"_A man,"_

"_A man?"_

"_Yes, a man."_

"_Don't play games with me."_

"_A man, about this high, spikey hair."_

_They were silent for a while._

"_You know Soul Eater Evans?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want you to put this in his drink." He handed the girl a small packet with white powder._

"_What is it?"_

"_No questions, here's some of your money, now go." He handed her an envelope with the money inside._

-

Soul was in shock.

What exactly just happened?

Since when was he working with Noah?

How did Noah already know?

He decided to run after the blonde.

--xXx--

Running away was definitely not Maka's thing.

After a few kilometres she collapsed under a tree nearby the place her and Chrona usually met up. The days of rain hadn't helped either. Maka had dropped her things in the middle of the grassy oval getting here, in an attempt to get here faster. Her hair was out too, having lost the hair ties for her pigtails.

"Maka," A few kilometres for Soul was nothing for a soccer and basketball player like him. He wasn't even out of breath. His white hair soaked and sticking to his face.

"Stay away." She picked up the closest rock and attempting to throw it at him.

"Maka."

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on Flat-Chest," He half-heartedly insulted her. "I honestly have no idea what you were talking about."

"Why do you have to continue to make fun of me?" Maka crumbled. Her eyes were watering, she couldn't stop herself. She clenched her fists, hitting the tree and bruising herself. The huge stoney walls around her heart were breaking down, somehow Soul found the weak spot. "You already make fun of me so why wasn't it enough? You have to go and make me look stupid too!"

"Maka..."

"Just leave!" She turned to start to run away again.

Soul was shocked again. He'd never seen Maka like this.

"I was right all along... all men... they're all—" Maka whispered as she walked away. A single tear making it's way down her cheek. "Assholes..."

"Maka, just hear me out."

She didn't say anything. He ran to her, taking hold of her wrist and making her turn around. Maka's legs felt weak from the running and they collapsed. She wished Soul was too much of an asshole to catch her, she was wrong. He held her, brushed the wet hair out of her eyes and explained.

"I'm not working with Noah. I have no idea what made you think that, but I swear, cross my heart and hope to die."

"That's not very cool, Soul." She gained a bit of hope. Maybe, just maybe she could believe him. Go out of her comfort zone and trust. Trust him and his assholeness.

"Well you should know I'm telling the truth," Soul reached out his hand. "Let's get back to class."

Maka hesitated, maybe trust him for once, she told herself. Her brain screamed at her for being so stupid while her emotions told her to do this.

She took his hand. "Okay."

"Yumi's gonna kill us, we'll have detention for months."

It stopped raining and a rainbow could be seen faintly.

She smiled.

--xXx--

"_What a new development! Flat-Chest and Scythe Boy were spotted walking back to school holding hands. A certain social worker and a certain science teacher were seen coming from a locked classroom, with the messy hair and everything. And I believe that the coffee lover is so very jealous. X o x o, Fine Fate."_

She just loved to ruin everything.

"Hey Maka?" Liz was coming from the bathroom and spotted them coming in.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Soul kept walking, stopping and waiting for her at the other end of the corridor.

"What is it?" Maka asked.

Liz waited until Soul got the message and kept walking so that he was out of their sight.

"I just want you to tell your friend Chrona to stay the hell away from Kid!"

--xXx--

Maybe a slightly pointless and short chapter but the other part is in Maka's point of view and I don't really like changing the points of view in the middle of chapters. The start is rushed, I know so don't bother telling me, but does anyone have any other critisism

By the way 'coffee lover' is BJ, the 'certain social worker' is Marie and the 'certain science teacher' is Stein, just so everyone knows.

Thanks for those who've bothered to read and review my story.

Here are the replies.

**SoulForAnime-** well Maka can't always be super smart, lol

**Midnight Ghost-** yup, sure did. lol

**ambrie-chan-** wow, you think I'm actually improving? I wasn't too sure about the last chapter, anyway thanks so much :)


	8. White Hair and Crimson Eyes

Our Dirty Little Secrets

White Hair and Crimson Eyes

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, KidChrona

Disclaimer: Soul Eater don't belong to me

Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals and everyone just loves to blackmail her. Life is hard when everyone's against you.

--xXx--

_Previously_

"_What a new development! Flat-Chest and Scythe Boy were spotted walking back to school holding hands. A certain art teacher and a certain science teacher were seen coming from a locked classroom, with the messy hair and everything. And I believe that the coffee lover is so very jealous. X o x o, Fine Fate."_

_She just loved to ruin everything._

"_Hey Maka?" Liz was coming from the bathroom and spotted them coming in._

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I talk to you for a second?"_

"_Sure,"_

"_You know Soul really does like you, but I just want you to tell your friend Chrona to stay the hell away from Kid!"_

--xXx--

"But why?" I don't understand.

"With my new innocent act he'll definitely like me now." Liz batted her eyelashes fakely.

"You were using me?"

"So you're not so smart after all." Liz flipped her caramel hair and walked away.

Ugh, Liz can never become nice without an agenda. I should've known better. I should've expected this.

--xXx--

The girl named Liz turned a corner and squealed. A man with a checker hat grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"You did it?" Liz pulled his hands away.

"Yes, now will you promise to have nothing to do with Patti and Kid?" She turned around pushed him further away from her and grimaced.

"It was our bargain, but if you cross me..." He gave her a look that chilled her to the bone. "Well let's just say you don't wanna know what will happen."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and throw up." She was absolutely disgusted by Noah. Him and his blackmailing. Liz had been honestly trying to change herself and now he ruined it. He just saw it as an opportunity.

And Liz was even starting to like Maka.

--xXx--

I walked into English and Azusa went berserk.

"Another late one! I expected you to be better than this Maka Albarn! Detention at lunch. Same with you, Soul, Liz," Liz had just stepped back into class.

"But—"

"No buts. Now get to work!"

I took the seat next to Kid and Soul. Liz was on the other side. I didn't actually want to sit near Kid right now, because of her. I didn't want to be anywhere near that manipulative person. How can you just use someone like that? She ignored everyone and for once she did her work.

Soul passed me a note.

'_Smooth move Flat-Chest, you got us into detention.'_

I passed the note back, slamming my textbook on his head when the teacher wasn't looking.

'**Shut up idiot, it wasn't just me.'**

He rolled his crimson eyes at me, crumbled the note up and threw it out.

Things were back to what they were, it would never be the same about a month ago but I guess I considered this normal. Liz hates me, Soul, Kid, Chrona and I are friends but Noah still wants me to put the powder in Soul's drink. I can't believe I call that normal.

--xXx--

"_Lookie who got themselves in detention. The most unlikely couple and the Perfectionist. I wonder what'll happen next. Stein and Marie, science lab again. I heard that Heavenly and Flower have a very rocky relationship. They broke—"_

"Turn this racket off." Azusa fixed her glasses. "For detention you'll have to work in the cafeteria."

"Yuck!"

"That's just gross."

"We were only late!"

The cafeteria, most disgusting place in the whole school, it's even worse than watching Stein's dissections. There's grime, dirt, dust, moldy food everywhere, dead rats, some decade old fridges and I don't even want to know what's in there. The food is actually alright though. But everyone knows that the teachers order out. As if you could make anything edible in there.

"You'll be working there for a week—"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not done yet. Tomorrow you'll clean, after that one of you will be cooking and one of you will serve, the other will be doing both. Switch around how you want. I expect you here at 6am the day after tomorrow to make lots of toast for breakfast." She smiled slightly. She was enjoying this way too much. "No arguments, see you tomorrow,"

--xXx--

So we ended up cleaning.

Liz said she needed to go to the toilet and ditched us completely. I kind of expected that of her.

I've already gone through twenty rolls of paper towel and several mops. The ceiling was squeaky clean but there was still the rest of the room as well as the serving area and the seating area. But I think Soul's done something at least.

"Hey, Soul! Do you have any—"

Then, I found him on the only clean chair, asleep.

"Soul..."

"Wha?" He was still half-asleep.

"MAKA CHOP!" I pulled my fist as back as possible and gave him a piece of my fist. I didn't have a book on me, no way I'm letting my books get ruined in this disgusting muck. The punch woke him up properly and he stood up. He now had a little bruise on the side of his forehead.

"What the hell Flat-Chest?" Calling me 'Flat-Chest' at a time like this was definitely not a smart thing to do.

I went to punch him again, he dodged and gave me a light push back. The grime on the floor was actually really slippery, I slipped and fell backwards. Before I hit a table, Soul grabbed my wrist and I fell forward into his hard chest. He lost his balance and both of us were crashing down.

Soul landed on his back and I landed on half of his chest, his outstretched arm and on the grimy floor. There goes my only uniform.

I looked up at him, he had a strange look on his face; it made me I realise how close he really was. I felt my face heat up a bit. My eyes widened, a voice in my head was screaming while Soul stayed calm. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away. His crimson eyes narrowed like he was trying to find out what I was thinking. Come to think of it his eyes are actually really nice, I guess he is a bit good loo—

What am I doing?

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that then I completely froze. Why the hell am I still on top of Soul? I jumped up away from Soul, he just slowly stood up running a hand through his white hair. We stood there with the most awkward silence. I'll just act like nothing happened. It is his fault for slacking off in the first place.

"You know what?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah?" I still didn't have the courage to look him in the eye, I looked at our feet instead. Mine shifted nervously but he seemed so unperturbed. I gained the confidence to glance at him. He gave me a smirk.

"You really are flat."

--xXx--

Today we have to serve the food.

The front of me uniform is ruined, I tried to clean it, half of it came off but there's still a huge brown-grey stain all down the front.

They decided that I'll be the cook while both Liz and Soul serve food. I guess this works, but it's still disgusting in here. We managed to clean the hall after Liz came back in and helped us but there are still several fridges and one gross wall to clean in the kitchen area. Typical of Liz to leave me in the dirty area.

After kitchen duty we some time before heading to classes. I rushed to my dorm, grabbed my bag, books, stationary and headed down to Science. Stein would want to do another dissection, I've been surrounded by foul things long enough, I wish they'd let me rest for a bit. I still have some studying to catch up on.

I sat down next to Soul and Tsubaki.

"Good morning Maka,"

"Morning Tsubaki," Tsubaki was always very nice, and still is. She never kept her distance, just treated me normally.

"Today we'll be dissecting frogs, grab a partner and start."

"Maka, partners?" Tsubaki gave me a sweet smile.

"Sure,"

We finished the dissection early and ended up sitting at the back of the class talking.

"Tsubaki, I don't get it. How can you stand someone as irritating as Black Star?"

"He's really nice when you get over his conceitedness."

"Is it true that the two of you broke up?" Word vomit. Tsubaki looked a bit unhappy. How I wish I hadn't blurted that out.

"We had a fight and decided we'd— no, we haven't broken up," It seemed like she wanted to say that they were taking a break. Should I say something to comfort her? Would that make things more awkward?

"Does Liz always try to manipulate people?" More word vomit.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me today she was using me to get closer to Kid,"

"Liz may seem very mean, but she is actually very nice. I've never known her to be manipulative. Her Kid fetish has never made her go that far."

"Are you sure?"

"I've known Liz most my life, I'm sure." Tsubaki didn't look like she was lying.

Then what does that mean? So Liz is a very nice person, why'd she say that she was using someone? Why was she so mean all those times before? I definitely don't understand.

--xXx--

After a tiring day of cooking, serving food, cleaning, dissecting and listening to lectures I was glad it was all over. I sat in my dorm, doing a bit of studying. I had missed part of English and Maths the day before.

I couldn't really sleep but I was too tired to study anymore. It felt like hours, me just staring at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened.

I heard tapping at my door. I picked up a large book and made my way to the door.

"Soul?" I checked the time. "Why are you here at one in the morning?"

--xXx--

I'll be writing out of Maka's point of view for the some later chapters. It's hard to describe some things in her point of view.

Thanks for those who've bothered to read and/or review my story.

Here are the replies.

**SoulForAnime-** next chapter... might take around a month, since I'm out of ideas.

**miacchi- **thank you :D

**ambrie-chan-** well it's longer than what I originally had, so I sort of tried and failed lol

**Midnight Ghost-** well personally i am a steinmarie fan so yup :)

**Ziarrah-** damn, i never thought about that. Maka slicing a tree, I should put that in somewhere lol

**TheNextAliceOwo- **okay, being more descriptive was and is always my problem in writing, lol. Oh, well I never thought the one line paragraphs were annoying... I'll make them longer then.


	9. Cinderella

Our Dirty Little Secrets

Cinderella

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, KidChrona

Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo

Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals and everyone just loves to blackmail her. Life is hard when everyone's against you.

--xXx--

_Previously_

_After a tiring day of cooking, serving food, cleaning, dissecting and listening to lectures I was glad it was all over. I sat in my dorm, doing a bit of studying. I had missed part of English and Maths the day before._

_I couldn't really sleep but I was too tired to study anymore. It felt like hours, me just staring at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened._

_I heard tapping at my door. I picked up a large book and made my way to the door._

_"Soul?" I checked the time. "Why are you here at one in the morning?"_

--xXx--

"Here," He handed me a bag of clothes. "I got you a new uniform."

He smiled sheepishly.

"U-um, thanks..." His crimson eyes were half closed and puffy. He yawned and ran a hand through his messy white hair. "Want to come in?"

"That would be cool." He stepped in and lay down on my bed. He closed his eyes and yawned.

"You never told me, why are you here at one in the morning?"

"I would've been here earlier but Marie and Stein were drunk, trying to walk down the hall. Then there was this red head guy in a suit that opened your door slightly and pranced around singing 'Maka'."

"Papa..." I hope he doesn't do that every night. I walked over to my windows, shut and locked them, then shut the curtains. Soul stretched and sat up.

"Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep,"

"What, still upset over your flat chest?"

"MAKA CHOP!" I found the nearest book and slammed it on his skull.

"Ow." He rubbed the big dent in his skull.

I sat down next to him on the bed, we didn't say anything to each other anymore. The silence was nice, it wasn't awkward at all. I rest my head on the wall and eventually fell asleep.

--xXx--

_"Has everyone heard? The coffee lover and the social worker are together now! I'm not sure what happened to the science teacher though. Rejected boy has been, you guessed it! Rejected again."_

Hearing the irritating voice of Fine Fate was a horrible start to the day.

_"Today all the second years are going to be acting in a play! Yes I love to ruin the announcements, too bad. The play will be Cinderella, is this the Hermaphrodite's time to shine? Or will it be Blair's? We'll find out later. Some people have been trying to find out my identity. Who I am? You'll never find out."_

I looked around again and found Soul asleep on the corner of my bed. My lips curved into a smile, he looked so peaceful. His white hair was ruffled and he didn't snore. I watched the way his chest move up and down gently as he breathed. This way there were no insults being thrown at me, I liked it. I could even call him cute.

"Watching people sleep is perverted." He opened one eye. I jumped up and yelped.

"Well you look at people's chests! How else would you know it they're flat or not!"

"So you're admitting you were watching me sleep?" His peaceful face now an ugly smirk.

And I almost called him cute.

I decided to ignore him and walked into my little bathroom. I looked into the mirror, my face was all red, I was always getting so flustered around him. It's annoying. He's annoying.

I closed the door and got prepared. Cinderella for an orphanage? I hope I'm not the lead role, I hope I'm not a stepsister or stepmother either. Hehe, Liz as the stepmother. That could be good.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Soul was nowhere to be found. He could have told me he was going. Or at least said a little goodbye. Stupid Soul, so typical of him.

"Did you miss me?" He burst in through the door and gave another smirk. I jumped up and gave a small yelp.

"Let's just get to class."

--xXx--

"This year's charity event is performing Cinderella for the orphans and the grandparents in the homes." Sid announced.

Azusa walked up to the front with a hat with everyone's names. Everyone's nervous chatter quietened once Sid pulled a piece of paper out.

"For Cinderella... we have Patti." Sid said and stepped back.

Patti, who was eating snacks made by Tsubaki, turned around wiping all the crumbs off her face and looked at the teacher with shock. Anyone could tell she wanted to be anything but the princess.

"And for Prince we have... Ox!" Marie announced.

"NOO! Only if Kim is Cinderella. She's deserves it!" The mostly bold guy cried. Soul's nose crinkled in disgust, thinking something on the lines of 'that's not cool'.

"You saying I deserve to be treated like a maid!?'

"No, I meant—" Kim turned away and ignored him after that.

"W-we have...C-chrona as stepmother." Asura muttered. He stepped away from hat nervously. Everyone in our year was here. Chrona jumped up confusedly, she didn't know what to say or do. She sat back down and smiled nervously.

Stein stepped to the hat and picked out a name. "Soul as the King,"

"Sounds cool," He muttered.

"The prince's loyal servant... Hiro!" A large group of girls giggled. Guess he was pretty popular.

"The fairy godmother shall be... Black Star?!" I looked at Soul, he looked at me and both of us laughed.

"The great Black Star shall be playing an almost equally great role!"

"Black Star has always liked the fairy godmother in Cinderella." Tsubaki muttered.

"Kim is an ugly stepsister." Azusa cleared her throat.

"NO!!!" Ox said. He was on his knees crying. Soul rolled his eyes again.

"I get to be mean to Patti," Kim shrugged and resumed talking to Liz.

"The other stepsister is... Maka!!!" Papa read out. "NOO!! Maka should be the beautiful Cinderella!"

"Isn't that your dad?" Black Star asked me.

"I have no papa."

"Everyone else will be acting as royals and peasants in the background." Marie said over papa's cries. She adjusted her eye patch and smiled.

--xXx--

We split up into a few groups and were given the scripts. English, History and Art classes had been cancelled for the next week to practise the play. Marie helped Chrona with her stutter and papa tried to teach Ox how to be more of a player. Azusa taught everyone how to act serious and snobby. It turns out Kim was a very good actor but the rest of us sucked.

Liz, Soul and I had to leave an hour early to start with the lunch preparations. We had finally cleaned the disgusting black walled cafeteria, it turns out the walls of the cafeteria were actually white.

The teachers had bought twenty boxes of pasta and fifteen boxes of sauce.

"We need more pots!"

"Okay!" I jumped up in an attempt to reach the cupboard but completely missed. Soul and Liz had no problem with the cupboards, they were tall enough.

I walked out of the kitchen area and into the seating area. There were already people gathering at the entrance of the cafeteria. I grabbed the nearest chair and took it with me into the kitchen area.

I placed it in a good spot and climbed up onto it. Now I could open the cupboard, but there were only pots on the highest shelf. I reached and...

Crash!

--xXx--

Soul had just been boiling the pasta and putting it onto the billions of plates when it was cooked. He lifted the plates and placed them in the serving area. Soul made it so that the people could just grab the plate and go. He was pouring the sauces in when he heard a loud crash.

He ran into the kitchen area.

"Maka! Are you alright...?"

He found her on the floor, the chair was overturned and there was a large pot hanging lopsided on her head.

There was a long silence, neither of them moved.

"Ow..." Then she started to giggle.

Soul gaped at her, and then started to laugh with her.

"Here," He offered her a hand, still laughing. She took it and pulled him down with her. They rolled around on the floor laughing, with pots scattered all around.

"That was so not cool," Soul said. Maka leaned against him and got up.

"Let's go," She offered her hand.

"Thanks," He took it.

--xXx--

After lunch we were back to rehearsals.

Marie brought out the costumes for those who didn't have such big parts.

Tsubaki stepped back into the room from the change rooms. She dusted off the poufy shoulder part and swivelled around. She looked wonderful in the old fashion Victorian style dress. It was a cream colour with light blue frills.

Black Star stepped in with a neglected suit. He sneezed and the dust from the suit covered everyone standing near him. A lot of girls grimaced and moved away.

"What? You should be grateful for the magical dust of Black Star!"

We watched them practise dancing in the background. Black Star shot angry looks at the tall boy that danced with Tsubaki. But Tsubaki looked like she was enjoying herself... in an uncertain way.

--xXx--

The week had passed actually passed very quickly. After many rehearsals no one's acting got any better. Well except for Kim.

We struggled to move our costumes. Soul's was a pinstriped cape and fake armour. Patti wore a dirty blue ragged dress and for the ball a beautiful golden dress that shone in the light. It already had several stains on it. My costume and Kim's were similar. Hers a blood red frilly slightly revealing dress. Mine was bright green but not revealing at all. Chrona's costume was hilarious. They used hairspray to make a tower with her hair, they used dark make up and she wore an outrageously poufy red, black dress.

In a last minute decision Liz was chosen was as the narrator. As she introduced the story we stood around at the cardboard set.

"Once upon a time there was a young girl named Cinderella." The red curtains were drawn and a single light was on Patti while we were cast in the shadows.

"Her mother died when she was little and her father remarried. But soon he also passed away and she was left with her stepmother and her two daughters." Now the lights above us were turned on, the bright white light half blinded me.

"Her stepmother was jealous of her beauty and treated Cinderella like a servant."

"I... er—c-clean this!" Chrona stuttered.

Patti was on her knees in the stained pinafore dress and scrubbed at the shining wooden stage.

"Her two stepsisters weren't any better."

"I expect this clean, repaired and very soft to the touch by tomorrow." The spotlight shone and moved with Kim.

"I want you to make the most beautiful dress from this material," I half said, half giggled and dumped the cloth over Patti's head.

"This happened while there was once a hot prince that was forced to marry," The spotlight was on Soul and Ox on the other side of the large stage.

"Dude... you need a wife." Soul muttered.

"Then I shall hold a ball in search of one," I thought that was Soul's line?

The light flashed back to us, Patti was scrubbing the floor again when a Hiro the messenger came.

"Here milady, an invitation to the ball,"

"What does it say?" Kim and I said at the same time. We both rushed up to Chrona, Kim in a way a lot more convincing than mine.

"We're invited to the prince's ball."

"I'm going! There's food right?" We all gave Patti a strange look. "Ahem. I mean... can I go?"

"Of course. Not!" Kim spoke harshly.

"You're going to finish my dress."

"But—"

"If you finish a-a-all your w-work then m-maybe," Chrona said. The three of us then walked out behind the curtains and watched while they showed Patti cleaned and pretending to sew. She swapped the cloth for a dress stuck beneath the table.

We stepped back in, Chrona explained that Patti could never go to the ball and we left. The next scene was of Patti and Black Star the fairy godmother. He turned a pumpkin into a large cardboard carriage and cardboard rats to several people in a horse costume and into some people. I felt bad for those in the second half of the horse costumes.

The scene went to us at the ball. Kim and I would have to ask Ox to dance.

"Hey there, um, how's it going?" Ox tried and failed at being charming. He looked at papa who gave him two big thumbs up.

"Prince... would you like to dance?" Kim saved the play yet again.

"Sure!" Ox took Kim's hands and pulled to the middle of the stage.

Patti made her entrance and I saw the some of the boys did look at her in a dreamy way. But Kid couldn't keep his eyes off Chrona. Her strange costume suited her in a weird way.

Ox walked to Patti and they started to dance.

"Only Kim... only Kim..." Ox sobbed.

For the rest of the play I talked to Soul, he made jokes about Ox and about how everyone completely failed at their role. The last scene was of Ox and Patti getting married. Ox cried throughout the whole 'wedding'.

I looked at Soul who ran a hand through his white hair. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Surprisingly I actually enjoyed hanging out so casually with Soul. This play was actually a lot of fun.

"And they lived happily ever after..."

I spotted Noah in the audience.

--xXx--

I know it would make more sense if I wrote in Soul's POV for the where Soul finds Maka on the floor with the pots. But I'm only writing in Maka's or in the third person.

Thanks for those who've bothered to read and/or review my story.

Here are the replies.

**TheNextAliceOwo- **thank you,

**SoulForAnime-** well a lot of the time it depends on my mood, lol, I'll try to update sooner.

**SingerToPotatoes**- wow!! Thank you!! Great idea, I'll put that in a later chapter though, I want to keep their relationship happy! Other than some Maka chops and some teasing.

**vreni- **thank you! I'll try to

**Midnight Ghost-** lol

**LooksknOweVenhEy143 L.O.V.E- **the one in the morning thing was probably disappointing though XD

**SilverStella-** OMG! I never thought about that. Oh well, maybe it is, lol


	10. Wakeup Call

Our Dirty Little Secrets

Wakeup Call

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, KidChrona

Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me

Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals and everyone just loves to blackmail her. Life is hard when everyone's against you.

-xXx-

_Previously_

_For the rest of the play I talked to Soul, he made jokes about Ox and about how everyone completely failed at their role. The last scene was of Ox and Patti getting married. Ox cried throughout the whole 'wedding'._

_I looked at Soul who ran a hand through his white hair. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Surprisingly I actually enjoyed hanging out so casually with Soul. This play was actually a lot of fun._

"_And they lived happily ever after..."_

_I spotted Noah in the audience._

-xXx-

It was a wakeup call.

Staring back at me, through dark shades and hidden under that notorious checker hat, Noah.

He was completely oblivious to my panic, my wakeup call, I noticed when glancing at Soul. He sighed, happy that the play was over but Noah's in the audience! I mentally screamed at him. I gave him the most evil glare I could gather up. Soul! Are you so heartless? Noah is in the audience. Noah is in the damn audience! But tomorrow's my deadline.

We bowed and waited for them to draw the curtains. We heard crashes and yells, then Black Star dropped his tie as he ran to one side where the curtains were drawn. A loud girly scream and cracking sounds, the curtains were drawn.

But my thoughts were filled. Tomorrow, my deadline.

I've reached the crossroads of my life. First path, I could run away forever and end up being found by Noah later on and killed. Second path, I could not follow Noah's ways and end up getting killed early as well. Third path, I could poison myself instead. Another early death. Fourth path, I'll have to poison Soul.

I have to do it, today.

He'll kill me. He'll drug me with the drug I was meant to give you. Soul, it's you or me. My scholarship. My education. My future. My friends. Chrona. Kid. Tsubaki. Even Black Star. What will they think of me?

Soul. His life. His future. His friends. His family. All his fan girls.

"HAHAHA! Of course the great Black Star will find a way to draw the curtains! My greatness finds a way through anything!"

Then a loud cracking sound again. The curtains fell down... and on top of me.

No time to yelp, no time to dodge. The large wooden poles that held the curtains up, one of them was over my stomach. I was lying on my back completely winded. I couldn't see a thing. No breath to cry out in pain or yell to notify everyone that I'm under here. The red thick curtain covered my mouth. Winded and no oxygen to breath.

I tried to push myself up. The curtain was really heavy. I heard muffled voices all around. I couldn't make out any words. I coughed and gasped. Air, I need air. I pushed the pole, trying to lift it and get out. It was stuck. It wouldn't budge at all.

There was a sharp pain around my torso. I shrieked, oh god, it really hurts.

Somebody... hear me.

Somebody... save me.

I struggled and managed to push myself out slightly so that the wooden pole was crushing my thighs instead. I pulled at the curtain, still gasping. I clawed at it; maybe it would rip and give me the air I desperately needed to survive.

I fell back. Trying to gather energy to get up. Trying to gather the will to live.

Me or him.

Me or you, Soul.

But what was the point? Either way, my life was over now. Not because of rumours, not because I'm a drama queen and the love of my life rejected me. But because I'm actually screwed. Drug someone else or be drugged yourself. Lose your conscience or your life.

I coughed my last breath of air. My legs were losing feeling. The throbbing in my torso was awful, but it was starting to numb.

A random thought came up.

I wonder what the gossip radios will say.

-xXx-

_"Good morning Shibusen High. It's almost holidays, all assessment is done! Now all we need to do is pray to Kami that we passed all subjects. And although we're on holiday, the gossip radios won't be. Spotted, Rejected Boy being rejected, once again. But this time she was nicer about it... what's up with that Kim?"_

Too much bitchy chatter and it was too bright. The light shone in my eyes, so irritating that I opened an eye.

This isn't my room. I pushed myself up and looked around. White ceiling. White curtains. White walls. I looked over the bed. White floor. It had a tranquil air about it. Was this the infirmary? I covered my eyes with my hand, spotted some syringes and there was a drip.

A drip? For people in comas?

The door creaking open, I blinked continuously to get used to all the light.

"Maka!" The door then flew open and a familiar female voice yelled my name. But the voice was slightly different. My head pounded, I fell back onto the bed and my eyes fluttered close.

-xXx-

"M-Maka!" Someone was shaking me. "Maka, please!"

I looked up at the person.

"Chrona?"

"Maka!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I-I'm so happy that you're okay! T-they weren't sure if you'd make it at first."

"She's awake!" The door was flung open and in a flash bodies were over mine in a sort of awkward group hug. Mixed perfumes filled my nose and I was sure I was about to sneeze.

"Get away!" I tried to push them off me. "Ah, a-a-achoo!"

"Ugh yuck, flatty. Get a tissue at least." Soul was standing at the doorway. Obviously just got there when I sneezed.

"Does it look like I have a tissue to you?"

"It's been two weeks you ignorant peasant! Must have been missing the wondrous Black*Star."

"What's with the *?"

"We all realised that we've been spelling and saying his name wrong. We looked at his papers, long story. But anyway, there was a next to it." Soul explained.

"Long story short, the boys were bored and decided to go steal some files from Shinigami's office."

Soul and I shared a knowing look. He wasn't bored, this was part of that plan thingy. He just knew Black Star would—sorry I meant Black*Star would want to go along with something that seemed fun or bad. He was perfect to manipulate for this.

The plan. Reminded me of Noah and everything that's happened. The curtain poles falling on me, Noah in the audience. Honestly, thank Kami the pole got me before he did.

I looked up and around. All the people around me. Kid arguing about Black*Star about something and trying to shut him up, Tsubaki shook her head at them and Chrona kept glancing at Kid. I looked at Soul, who sat back in the chair next to the infirmary bed I was on. He looked bored, but I knew, he's probably trying to make himself look cool in his strange ways. I couldn't help but notice he was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt. I remembered the endless chatter that was on the radio, the holidays.

The door creaked open once again. Medusa walked in. Medusa, Chrona's manipulative, evil, crazy snake of a mother. Such a wonderful person coming from a mother like that. That's why Chrona has the stuttering problem. That's why people didn't accept her as much, because of a stutter.

"Maka, I think you'll be fine. Your right thigh bone was fractured and same with some of your ribs. It you feel any pain around the torso area then take two of these," she handed me some pills, "then come and see me. Just make sure you get some rest and no sports or running or even walking too much for this week. Other than that you'll make a full recovery." She looked at her clipboard, pen skidding across to form a tick shape.

I nodded and she left.

I tried to push myself up. I managed to sit up but standing up was a bit of a strain. I hadn't walked in days or even a week so this wouldn't be the greatest experience. Holding onto the side of the bed, one by one my bare feet touched the cold marble-like surface of the floor. I was standing! I let go of the side of the bed and tried to walk. I felt like a newborn baby or animal taking my very first steps with shaky unstable legs. Then I fell as all newborns do.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, catching me just before I hit the floor. The arguments stopped and they fell silent.

"Careful, flatty." I saw crimson and white. He propped me up on the bed, holding my shoulders. I came out of my small daze and realised Soul had caught me. So that was my new nickname. Flatty.

"I need some clothes." I tried to stand again, but Soul had a firm grip. He just wouldn't let me.

"Here." His back faced me and his arms outstretched in the way of offering me a piggy back.

"Soul, remember to meet at my room at 5pm." Kid said.

-xXx-

We arrived at his room where he let me rest against the wall while he pulled out his keys. He opened the door and his room looked different. Still extremely large as usual but no clatter on the floor. Damn it was classy, but in a teenage boy way. There were band posters on the walls, a keyboard in one corner of the room and a new lounger.

He dumped me on his king-sized bed which seemed even bigger than last time. Ahh... so soft and bouncy and wonderful. Soul opened the door to his enormous walk in closet and pulled out some clothes by the coat hangers.

"I got some stuff for you." He dumped it onto the other side of the bed. He walked to his drawers and started to rummage through the things.

"These better not be prostitutey clothes." He gave me a 'I-cannot-believe-you'd-think-I'd-do-that' look.

"With a flat chest like yours there's nothing to see. There wouldn't be a point and cool guys like me aren't perverted anyway."

"Whatever," I poked my tongue out and him and picked up one of the coat hangers. A simple flowing red dress that came to the knees. But it was almost winter and quite breezy outside so I picked out another dress. Grey woollen dress adorned with a white scarf.

"We don't have to go to the cafeteria now. Unless you want to volunteer, waste your time and get free food." He found something from the drawer and stuffed it in his pocket.

There was a knock on the door and Soul left his things to open it. "Um, I got to go Maka. Be back soonish."

Was something up? He only ever called me Maka when he was upset or something was wrong. The door was slammed shut. I waited around, deciding to change. Just when I finished the door creaked open an inch. Seriously, what was with the door creaking open today? I mean can't you knock?

The door flung open and Soul stepped in.

"Soul , what was that all about?" I straightened the scarf around my neck not really looking at the door. "Soul?"

The door slammed close. I spun around quickly.

"So, all dressed up are you now?"

Noah. One word, one name brought so much fear and so much craziness.

"What do you want?" I spoke with venom in my voice.

"Chill. I'm just here for what you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Don't you want the money?"

"That doesn't work on me anymore." I can earn more and Soul said he'd pay for me if I helped him. Hope he lives up to his promises.

"Well what about your friend? Do you want him to die?" He showed me a photo of Soul.

"You wanted me to poison him anyway."

"All a test. What I really wanted was for you to steal something from Stein."

"And what would that be?"

"A formula. Soul's been saying he'd steal if for me if I gave him a favour."

"What favour would that be?"

"That is between Soul and me. All the money back for this little favour. You should be glad I'm being so generous. Take it or leave it." He held out his hand.

I thought about it. This is obviously part of Noah's plan to take over the world or something crazy and weird like that. I'll just be a stepping stone on the way. But money and Soul? But Soul, he couldn't be serious. He seems so harmless about this. Better not take the risk.

"Fine." I took his and we shook.

-xXx-

Hours before, Soul'd bought us lunch; afterwards he left me on some other benches to play basketball with Black*Star , Patti and some other friends of his. Sitting near his fan-girls who gave those looks to him and the glares at me wasn't too pleasant. Soul had been giving me a piggy back the whole time, which must be pretty tiring for him. But he somewhat ruined his kindness by once again calling me 'flatty' and commenting on how much I weight. I am not fat.

Soul had offered me another piggy back and we had walked around campus until he decided to stop at a bench. I'd gained a lot of strength back but was still unable to walk without falling over. He pulled out his expensive looking phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

Quiet murmuring.

"Yeah, we'll be on our way. You've got everything set?"

More talking, I couldn't make out what the person on the other side of the phone was saying but I presumed it was Kid.

"Okay, see you there then." He closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Hey flatty the fatty, we gotta get going."

I frowned at him, before putting my arms around his neck for the piggy back, slammed my thick book into his head.

"So that's what weighs so much..." He croaked.

-xXx-

We arrived at the hall.

"SURPRISE!" The whole year was here in party hats and throwing streamers at Soul and I.

"What's going on?"

-xXx-

The title of this chapter makes me think of the Maroon 5 song. Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed! Haha.

It's a tad rushed and a tad trashy but at least I updated! I have an excuse for not updating for so long! Well most of it's my laziness and school and I wrote half of this chapter, decided that it was crap and started over, but I also went overseas for a month! Got lots of inspiration for other chapters for this story :D

And also went to see a musical for the first time! Have any of you been to musicals before?

Anyway, this was an awfully long chapter and I hope you liked it.

Thanks for those who've bothered to read and/or review my story.

Here are the replies.

**MakInAxAlicE-** thank you very much :)

**ambrie-chan-** in the story the only person that knows who Fine Fate is Blair, lol. So if that's a clue. But maybe it is the janitor... XD

**Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer-** actually i thought about putting Fine Fate as Medusa, great guess but sorry to disappoint, it isn't, lol

**SoulForAnime-** personally the Maka falling and Soul coming in was one of my favourite parts I've written :D

**6blackdeer-** thank you, I'll try to finish them quickly

**Midnight Ghost-** yup Kid x Chrona, I needed to add them in somehow, lol

**Crazed-anime-fan94**- thanks so much, this is the longest review I've gotten! I always thought my writing style was kinda bad, lol. And I think my writing style has gotten kind of out of practice for this chapter. Haha, Soul kills the moment a lot :D

Well with the pile of hats; so the fan girls push her down and she falls into a pile of hats (really unrealistic, I know), Maka overhears a conversation between Noah and someone with similar hair to Soul or it is Soul. The person with similar hair to Soul or it is Soul says he's got it all under control and that he can make Maka steal something. Of course she'll presume its Soul. I hope that helps you understand it better, somehow.

**vreni- **me trying to update soon really didn't work :L but hope you liked it anyway!

**SilverStella-** yup :D, I tried to make it so most the characters play opposites. Black Star as the fairy godmother and Chrona as the evil stepmother were my favourites. I was thinking, why do it properly when I can make it funny and do it completely off :)

**Lexi-Rwan-** thanks :D what I did for this chapter was really different to what I was planning originally.

**4everhere-** thank you! I don't think I'll ever, ever abandon this story

**RebelAngel91210-** thanks :D, I'll try to update soonish

**.Spazz- **i'll make her do that later :)

**sugerpiechan-** thank you, and yes Soul does run his hand through his hair a lot when he's nervous... or just mainly around Maka, XD

**Kamy-chan-** hey! Haha, yeah. I'll make him a knight in shining armour! *Soul: "Knights are so not cool." Me: "Shuddup this is my story :P." *

**Imouto-Chan13-** haha, lol that would be so cool! Having your name in a random fan fict.

**poolday-** haha, that'd be pretty horrible with the gossip radios. Anyways, thanks.

**Dragonbreath759- **yay! Thank you, haha.

**Hitoryan-** I'll try to but I've been busy and I went overseas. So it'll be kinda hard to. :D

**anna- **thank you!

**Breezikins- **this story will probably go on for a while, well that's what i'mhoping.

**CXPW- **thank you very much :D

**P-** and again i'm sorry for the long long long long long wait. Hope it was worth it.

**Ruby Remembrance-** Well Blair is the accomplice, you could say. Like I was meant to write it so Fine Fate is a mystery and all we know is that Blair knows who she is, if you kind of get what I mean. I did think about putting Medusa as Fine Fate but I thought it'd be a bit obvious. Yeah, Medusa's working as the nurse in this story as well.

**Narusaku1357- **Thank you! Fluff... I'll make sure to keep that in mind :D if this story does get forgotten... then it'll just be like my one moment in fame in a story way... anonymously, haha.


	11. Lovely Questions

Our Dirty Little Secrets

Lovely Questions

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, KidChrona

Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me

Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals and everyone just loves to blackmail her. Life is hard when everyone's against you.

-xXx-

_Previously_

_We arrived at the hall._

_"SURPRISE!" The whole year was here in party hats and throwing streamers at Soul and I._

_"What's going on?"_

-xXx-

"Didn't you know, stupid? That's why I'm the great Black*Star and I'm better than Kami!" Black*Star laughed and slammed his cup of punch down on the table, causing it to spill.

"Know what?"

"That it's Soul's birthday today." Tsubaki replied while Black*Star continued to laugh.

"Oh..." His birthday? He never told me and I never asked. I probably should have got him something...

It had been about an hour since Soul and I had been 'surprised'. The music was loud and everyone was dancing, having fun. There were helium balloons floating up against the ceiling, the occasional loud bang when someone decided to pop one. A long table of food, drinks and punch for the healthy people, most of which was made by Tsubaki. She explained that the party was originally going to be small, some of her food, streamers, balloons and his closest friends but people had overheard about the party and wanted to join.

It was definitely not classy but even so I felt both under and over dressed. Under dressed because the woollen dress I was wearing wasn't nearly as fancy as anything everyone else wore. Shiny jewellery, shiny dresses, shiny shoes, everything was shiny! Over dressed because they all wore nice summery dresses compared to my proper winter one.

I found Soul surrounded by a group of people all laughing and chattering. I honestly wanted to be one of those people. But... but that'd never happen.

Tsubaki smiled at me and left to talk to Kid. I stayed sitting and watched Black*Star attempt to dance. It didn't really work. Then I looked at Kid. He argued with Black*Star about his horrible asymmetrical dancing.

"Of course I can dance! I'm greater than Kami so of course I can!"

"But it's not symmetrical!"

"Dance off! Dance off! Dance off!" Everyone started to chant.

I giggled, watching Black*Star doing his strange dance if that's what you called a dance anyway.

Kid moved his feet around, doing the moonwalk. He then turned around to smirk in Black*Star's face, challenging him to be better. Of course Black*Star would never back down from a challenge.

Black*Star tried to do the walking shuffle, failing completely and slipping over, butt first onto Patti. She pushed him off of her, looking like she was going to punch him in the face, then started to c-walk. She danced around him and laughed.

In the corner of my eye I saw Soul slip away from the crowd. What was this? I mean, this is his surprise party and he's trying to get away from it? I don't understand.

I glanced at the great entertainment, at the direction Soul walked and back at the dancers. And I still can't walk properly exactly. But, but, but... ah.

I followed Soul.

-xXx-

"Soul?" I had stumbled my way over and found him sitting on a stool beside a grand piano. He looked up, surprised. "Do you play?"

He didn't reply, instead ran his fingers down the piano keys, making them sound from highest to lowest pitch.

"Pick a key," He muttered. I stepped up to the piano and chose one. It was a white key, shiny and smooth. Right in the middle. "G," He paused. "Similar to you..."

He was acting seriously weird today. I didn't know what to do. He invited me to sit next to him on the piano stool. I sat down and he started to play. It was something I'd never expected from him. The piece was dark and exciting. He played with such... soul.

Music never interested me so much before. It was amazing.

-xXx-

A few hours into the night and people were going crazy. The incident with Soul, the piano and I was hours ago. He'd helped me get back to my room and gave a shake of the head, a signal that he was leaving. I was in my dorm room, making sure all the windows and the door was shut. All the drunken people kept banging on my door, trying to get in or... I'm not sure what. I tried to block out the loud music, drunken laughter and the idiots in our hallway. My general books weren't working.

Then something worse happened. The gossip radios were turned on and even they sounded slightly tipsy.

"_Somebody's been partying up! Can I say, put your hands up if you wanna get wasted! Today is Soul Eater Evan's big birthday party, and there's something yummy in the punch... As the whole school as the 'house', I've found so many unlikely couples making out in the classrooms. Some where even in the closets. I'll report everything again tomorrow, those couples won't remember any of it, so we're here to help! Let's start off with our first couples; Symmetry Kid and Perfectionist (somebody got what they wanted), Flower and Heavenly and our favourite science teacher, Stein and Medusa. Wonder what Marie will say."_

I found something cold and shiny in the pockets of the woollen dress. It was a little music player, it I was right it was one of the latest ones. The bright orange little thing had a note attached to it. The hand writing was quite messy as though done in a rush, or maybe this person's hand writing was just like that. It said:

'_You might need this.'_

But whose was it? Soul? One of the girls? I know that Black Star would never do that for me, maybe for Tsubaki, but not me. Chrona's mother would never buy anything this expensive for her. Was it Soul?

I sat in my room thinking these things through.

Thinking it was him just made me feel queasy, a strange feeling in my stomach. But there was also this shiver around my chest area. Near my heart? I couldn't possibly like him could I? But when he's around he always comes up to me and... and we're just friends?

I turned on the music player, which took me a while considering I'd never used one before. And then played a random song on there. I didn't know any of this music, there were genres from classical to hip-hop on it. I got addicted to a song which had a balance of the genres. It was about the singers being delirious when seeing, talking to someone. That's really ironic. Since I'm still trying to figure out how I feel. I discovered how to turn the music player so that it repeated the song over and over again.

I hopped into my bed and went to sleep listening to it.

And thinking about Soul.

-xXx-

"_Good morning ladies and gentlemen and of the people who haven't been acting so lady-like or gentlemen. So instead, good morning partiers and drinkers of Shibusen High. Hope everyone's over their hangovers. So Symmetry Kid and Perfectionist were found in a classroom, having a hot make out session. Somebody broke some chairs, wonder what daddy will say. Flower and Heavenly were next up, make up sex? Or so they say. Stein and Medusa, Stein's finally getting laid. Maybe Marie was too shy. But the funny thing is, Marie and BJ were found later on, totally wasted and getting it on. Giraffe got her first kiss from a mystery boy of her dreams. Jackie and Harvar sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. The generally emotionless boy was so damn hot for Jackie, but we always thought he was gay."_

Harvar. We used to be good friends and he was my first crush. But then I found out his secret, he's gay. And after that we started the 6th grade, he liked to hang out with Ox so much more than me. In high school I turned to be the infamous loser of the school and our friendship just fell apart.

To be honest, I always thought he had a secret crush on Ox. He treated Kim like crap because that's how she treated Ox. It's sad, because Kim is in love with a different guy every week but never Ox, Ox is infatuated with Kim, Harvar has a secret crush on Ox and Jackie likes Harvar a bit more than a friend. One big love square.

Well, this was one interesting way to wake up in the morning.

I remembered everything I thought about the day before or right in the morning. Waking up early randomly because of a loud shout from outside, I ended up looking around my room and finding something from a previous owner that I had been meaning to return to the library.

The book was called 'Lust, Love and all the complications in between'. It was a book about love, lust, infatuation, their symptoms and similar stuff. It makes love sound like some kind of horrible disease, which it probably is.

_Infatuation_

_You're feeling uncertainty, feverish excitement, impatience and/or jealousy. These are signs that you're infatuated with someone or in slang terms 'whipped'. You're thrilled, but not truly happy. You want to trust, yet suspicious. It's an intense time when you're infatuated; you rush, you can't concentrate._

_Signs and Symptoms of Love_

_The world seems like a better place._

_All problems seem to disappear. You're more confident, overly happy. You feel as though you could face anything right now. Everything seems so much more beautiful; autumn leaves falling, the sound of birds chirping. You, without realising, relate everything to this person._

_You have a distorted sense of time._

_Day dreaming. You lose track of time thinking about this person and you're not tired at all. If feels like only half an hour has passed when really it's been several hours._

_Acceptance of all flaws._

_You recognise and accept all of this person's flaws. You don't want to change a thing about this person and accept all of who they are._

_All you ever think about is him/her._

_You are constantly thinking about that special someone. When you're having fun with friends or family all you can ever think about is him/her. You barely notice others around you. You may overreact, to gain the attention of this person._

_The feeling you have is indescribable, but there may be a strange sensation in your or around your heart._

There was more but these signs, I have some of them.

-xXx-

"Maka," I was started by the sudden deep voice and the shadow cast over me, blocking my sun while I sat on the grass. I turned around and there he was, Soul Eater Evans.

Things were weird. How do I act? Smile? Flirt like a fan girl? And he called me by my name, is that good or bad?

"Hey,"

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, why?"

"You seem different," After receiving a weird look from me he continued. "You know... usually you're angry at me for something and we're fighting. Or usually you're tripping over stuff."

The conversation went weird from there. I guess it kind of ended there. He sat down beside me and we stared at the clouds instead. The silence was strange, but I didn't want to be the first to break it. I glanced at him every now and then. He seemed to enjoy the sun's rays.

"You know there's gonna be a cruise trip soon."

"Like I have the money for that," _I really actually want to go._

"Well the school can't afford it actually. So we have to go convince the lady that usually funds the school to continue funding us."

"Is that why you came?"

"Yeah," To be honest, I was hurt.

"Why do you need my help for?"

"Well you'll be the example of the smarts, me the coolness and Liz the good looks. As if you could impress anyone with your flat-chest," It sounded like he said it more out of spite than anything else. What's going on?

"No, why would you think that I'd want to go with you? Take Liz and go for it." Jealousy is such a stupid thing. _Don't take Liz._

"Well we don't need you and your non-existent chest anyway."

"Well I don't want to go with you and your dick-head ways anyway!" _Why can't I say what I really want to say?_

"You don't understand anything."

"I don't understand? Coming from the stupid little stuck up rich boy. You get everything you want! You don't know anything about me." _How can I not understand everything?_

He muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch. I watched him from the corner of my eye, he wasn't even looking at me. Soul blew some of the hair out of his face and walked away.

_No wait, don't leave._

-xXx-

I went back to my dorm and looked at the book. I threw it across the room.

Of course I don't like Soul.

Who would like a stupid dickhead like him! NOT ME! I'm not that stupid, I don't want a repeat of mama and papa. Ugh, Soul seems like a papa anyway.

And in these moments I'd completely forgotten about Noah.

-xXx-

A hand clasped around my mouth. I let out a muffled yelp.

"Can you keep a secret?"

-xXx-

I think I may be losing my touch with this story. I think I'm getting slightly more detailed but also slightly less interesting. I think I wanna put the replies up first but reading the story answers a lot of your questions so a lot of the time there's no point in replying, but I don't wanna be rude. This chapter maybe rushed and not the best, but I thought I may as well try updating for you peeps, even if it's not the best.

Btw italics are her thoughts. As in what she's thinking, what she should've said. Get me?

So basically this chapter I tried a little insight. Too soon? Too sudden? Oh well, I tried.

Anyways thanks to google for helping me with the symptoms and love and all that foshizz. Although a lot of it is experience from me :)

Thanks for those wonderful people who've bothered to read and/or review my story. I love you all!

Here are the replies.

**Midnight Ghost-** yeah, I'm just going with the obvious, lol

**4everhere-** I'll try to, but I'm kind of not the same with the story anymore, I can't really explain but i'm probably losing my touch and it's a bit harder to link chapters and events together. But I'll keep trying!

**N3m0xCh4n- **haha, I didn't realise it was that funny, lol. Thank you, I'll definitely be continuing this til the end! I've got lots of plans for it. :D

**souleaterlover-** yeah I guess since everyone loves Maka (other than the evil peoples) in the manga and anime. When everyone voted KidChrona I was kinda like aww... I was gonna make Liz nice and make her end up with Kid. But majority rules and I've still got lots of plans for the three of them. Fine Fate might not be a girl... haha. And I love how you reviewed so much! :D

**Ruby Remembrance-** lol, i'll give you a clue, in the story this character has been talked about in a couple of sentences/thoughts while being their real selves (- - did that sentence make any sense to you?) anyway we haven't actually been properly introduced like the other characters. Oh! I completely forgot about Eruka, I'll put her in somewhere.

**NaruSaku1357- **Naaw thank you! Don't worry, you haven't missed anything! It's an important surprise but only for this chapter.

**KittyAttack-** Thank you :D it doesn't matter if you're a later reader, as long as you're reading it! I love the readers that have been with me since the start, but I love all you readers equally! :)

**Shadowclaw78-** yeah, but she had lots of recuperation and got piggy backs from Soul ;)

**SoulForAnime-** Oww! I've never actually broken anything before so it was kinda hard to write the first part. All I thought was, it probably hurts like hell so that's what I'll go with. Anyways thank you!

**MinaMOON- **like a lab rat? Yeah, it kinda makes sense, haha.

**LiahkonaAS- **haha thank you so much. I'm sorry but your guesses are wrong. OMG Sid as Fine Fate? Hahaha, lol that's a great idea. Wish I thought of it but nah it's not him either. And I kinda changed Soul in this chapter. Um I think he's still coolish though? Lol anyways hope you liked it.

**Crybaby ()- **i actually gave up writing for a bit. Out of ideas and stuff, anyways guess what? You reminded me! :) so half of this chapter is thanks to you :D


	12. Secrets Revealed

Our Dirty Little Secrets

Secrets Revealed

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, KidChrona

Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me

Summary: Maka is in the richest school with the biggest scandals and everyone just loves to blackmail her. Life is hard when everyone's against you.

-xXx-

_Previously_

_A hand clasped around my mouth. I let out a muffled yelp._

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

-xXx-

A secret kiss. A beautiful affair.

Everything in this school was secret. Everything here was wrong. It could never be right. It was simply destroyed. The innocence could never be retrieved.

Somebody... save me?

-xXx-

Darkness was everywhere. When I was little, I was always scared of the dark. That'd one of the only things that hasn't changed about me.

"Is anybody there?" My own voice sounded so little, so quiet, so scared.

They'd taken my eyesight, my sense of smell wasn't working either. Taste wouldn't help me here. Intuition would probably be my downfall. There was no sound at all. Not the quiet footsteps, no nothing. My sense of feel. I pushed myself up and touched around. I was so scared. What if something was there? What if I died? Even worse, what if I had a painful slow death? Millions of different scenarios and thoughts ran through my head. I calmed myself, I'm sure someone just decided to lock me in a dark room.

I was still so weak from being crushed under that curtain.

I coughed. I couldn't control myself any longer. What was going to happen?

I shook. My body was too weak to be doing anything but walk. I waited. It felt like hours, me just fiddling with my fingers and hoping everything was okay. What was happening to everyone else right now? Was anyone else taken? I hope that I was the only one but at the same time I wouldn't mind someone to accompany me.

More seconds, more minutes maybe hours passed by.

"Someone?" I whispered.

What I fear even more than the dark... being alone.

-xXx-

Soul had been dragged from his room in a rush. He heard it coming and tried to fight his way out of it. But there were several of them, and they won.

They blindfolded him and took him somewhere unknown. After a while the mystery strong people threw him down into a chair and ripped off the blindfold. They weren't recognisable, dressed in loose clothes and balaclavas.

"The legendary Soul... the arrogant rich little boy that decided to try to steal from me."

Soul spoke nothing. He sat and observed his surroundings with his head bowed down, facing his feet. Dim fluorescent lights illuminating glossy white walls in a long corridor. A long way to run, nowhere to hide. If his opposition had a gun, he would be gone instantly.

"The baby brother of my trading partner, Wes." The man in the checkered hat mocked Soul.

Soul wasn't about to let Noah make him lose his cool.

"You haven't seen Wes in a couple of years have you?"

He looked Noah dead in the eye, crimson eyes flashing. Noah chuckled, Soul wasn't intimidating anyone here.

"Hey Wes Evans! Don't you want to greet your little baby brother?" Noah called.

Lies. Always Lies. Soul knew that Noah had Wes somewhere. Or that Noah was the reason Wes left. It couldn't be possible. Wes would never join him. Would he?

The crimson orbs widened in shock and disappointment.

An older, taller young man, one of the men that had dragged him in took off his balaclava to reveal the tell-tale white spiky hair. What... ?

Everyone always lies. Always. Always. ALWAYS.

Inside, Soul lost it.

-xXx-

Everyone has heard of the, crying yourself to sleep. Well I didn't cry but I was so depressed I made myself go to sleep, however that works.

I woke up when I heard a low murmuring. I opened my eyes and the light, although dim, blinded me instantly.

"She's awake,"

"Do we take her to Noah?"

More murmuring. But this time I couldn't hear it. Their feet were getting bigger, I rubbed my eyes. Closer they came. Hoisted me up by each arm and pulled me out of the room.

They dragged me around, I didn't know where and I didn't pay attention to my surroundings.

Before I knew it, they dumped me into another room. This time I looked around. Grim lighting, dirtied walls. It was like I was in a slum part of the town, but in Death City there were no extreme slum area like this. There was the Chupa-Chura clubs, but none of them were dirty like this. Were we out of town?

I checked my clothing and dusted myself off. There was a lump in my pocket, a book? A notebook? I pulled it out, some type of electronic? That phone Soul gave me...

And the only number I had on it was his. I pressed some keys and decided to call him. Ringing... ringing... ringing...

Silence.

-xXx-

Soul put his head between his legs and shivered. What was this? His brother, his one most beloved wonderful brother is with the enemy? Noah laughed. Wes was silent.

Something in his pocket buzzed, then a loud ringtone started. His phone, he wouldn't be picking that up today. He checked who it was... Maka. Where was she? What was going on with her?

"Answer it." Noah ordered.

He pressed the little green telephone button. "Hello?"

"Soul? Um can you help me?"

"My hands are pretty full right now."

He heard her sigh. "Look I'm sorry about yesterday and all that but this is pretty important. Noah has me, he's been blackmailing me for quite a while now."

"I'm with him now actually." A gasp on the other line. Noah gestured to him to pass the phone.

"Hello Maka,"

"Y-y-you freaking bastard! What is wrong with you! Why do you keep doing this?"

"I quite enjoy toying with teens." He chuckled.

"YOU PEDO!"

He hung up and nodded to Wes. Wes picked Soul up and put him over his shoulder.

-xXx-

I love you all so much! Over one hundred reviews!

This chapter I tried to develop the plotline. This should explain a tad of stuff? It doesn't flow, and it's not all that good but it'd be great if all of you just went along with it.

To tell the truth I was thinking of giving up on this story, but I could never do that to you guys! - god this was me three years ago and GOMEN I'M SORRY!

Thanks for those wonderful people who've bothered to read and/or review my story. I love you all!

Here are the replies.

**Midnight Ghost-** Haha yeah, the Maka in this story is such a silly child.

**Tatsu-Ah-Rei- **Oops, lol. My bad.

**Crazed-anime-fan94- **lol nah, the story is rushed but i got soo sick of writing it. I just couldn't make it any better and decided to update! Yeah, hope this chapter connects together better

**Silver Stella- **Maka really doesn't know what she's doing, haha glad it's entertaining.

**NaruSaku1357- **I know! Yeah, I'll make him save her lots :) Yay! I thought I needed some insight instead of the general insults and attempted funny parts. Glad someone liked it :D

**miacchi- **well generally I never have enough description so I've made my writing choc full of the little descriptive details.

**Kawaii-Hime x3- **Honestly, I don't think I'll ever really put Fine Fate in properly. Fine Fate will stay as a loose end that I'll never really include properly. Anyways thank you!

**MakaXSoul Forevah- **Ahh thank you so much! Well part of this chapter can be dedicated to you. For giving some of my confidence back :D

**KamiNoMa- **Well rich kids are lazy? I'll probably get them to do that. Um, the plotline doesn't really connect, they kinda just rush from one thing into another, but I don't want to change things now and I hope you can just go along with it. :)

**skye96- **Hahah sorry, I'm definitely one of those SoulMaka romances that don't update often enough. Well I hope this chapter will make you forgive my laziness. :D

**KittyAttack-** Thank you!

**SoulForAnime-** I thought that chapter was probably one of my most failed and weakest, lol. But thank you!

**koiku7- **Thank you very much :)

**Steph – **OMG GUESS WHAT, so I saw your review and decided to look at the chapter I got stuck on. Turns out I finished it but thought it was crap so never posted it. So, you brought back this whole story gurrrl, although I have no idea what to do for the next chapter :S


End file.
